Deep in the Darkest of Nights The Future Unfolds
by Sammy-Sama
Summary: I proudly bring you the newest story from my creative mind, a more humorous, yet romantical twist on the plot and characters from IY..more humorous and romantical..rating may go up for violence and language
1. Prologue

**Deep in the Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds**

_**Summary:** The battle with Naraku is over, the jewel now whole and safe once more; but what will happen when Kagome goes back to her time to tell her family of the recent events and InuYasha has made his wish. The well now sealed with the purification of the jewel leaving the hanyou 500 years from the woman he loves. InuYasha vows to one day meet up with Kagome again so they may be together. So what's a hanyou to do for 500 years? Why what he's good at of course. Now 500 years later InuYasha is head of an elite operation to protect the people of the future era from the demons who have lived up until that time. Having unlimited supply of ammunition, battle gear and vehicles, InuYasha is determined to protect his love the only way he knows. Kagome is assigned a current event project for history and goes to the library to do research on a military carrier which had exploded only to find out that the one responsible was InuYasha. How did he survive the 500 years? who is behind all of the demon attacks of the present era? Why does he head a military unit and who in the hell gave InuYasha authorization to pilot a F15 Eagle? Read and Find Out! Deep In The Darkest of Nights; The Future Unfolds._

* * *

**_Prologue: I'm Not Afraid To Fall, It Means I Climbed Up High; To Fall Is Not To Fail, You Fail When You Don't Try._**

_How many mistakes can I make in my life? Is it because I my self am a mistake? Forever bound to my own world, one where neither demon nor human except me? No that's not true, some do accept me. Fifty years ago I would have never thought I would be accepted; Kikyou, what I felt for her was only what I thought to be love, but we were just two lonely people being lonely together. If it had been true love, would we have been so easily betrayed? Would Naraku have been able to turn us against_ _each other?_

_Kikyou was my first mistake, but then I was given a second chance; her name was Kagome Higurashi. But even I screwed that up, not intentionally I may add. When Sango had said nothing good can come from the jewel, she was right. I tried to make a selfless wish, but I only endangered Kagome. Naraku, no matter where he is he still has the power to make people suffer… and I basically handed him Kagome on a silver platter._

_I had banded together with Kagome as we searched for the jewel shards, soon we met up with a mischievous kitsune named Shippo. Not too long later we meet up with a monk named Miroku who was more trouble than he's worth. Last was Sango, now I never found out why she did band together with two demons…but seeing as how her companion Kirara was a twin tail fire cat, it soon became clear. Together we went up against Naraku and defeated him. I gathered all the rest of the shards enabling Kagome to fuse them together to finally make the Shikon no Tama whole again. Now all that was left was to purify it. My selfless wish put the only woman I had ever truly loved strait in harms way with out my knowing of it, but as time passed, I soon became aware of what exactly what my wish had done to the time stream, and some how I had to correct it, some how. My name is InuYasha, the biggest mistake the world could have made._

**_This may be the ending to one adventure, yet the beginning of another._**

"Did we get him?" came the almost inaudible whisper of a young miko-in- training. Her green and white school uniform swaying as the wind from the hanyou's attack as it subsided. Her black tresses swaying about her face, covering her chocolate eyes from time to time as she looked around for her companions.

"I think so…" came the rough voice of a hanyou, his red fire rat haori swaying gently as his triangular ears twitched from atop his silver haired head, his piercing amber gaze looking around for any surviving demons.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Can you sense him?" came the call of a young demon slayer as she called to her friends. Her black hair in a high pony tail, coffee eyes, accentuated with magenta eye liner, scanned the area for the offending demon.

"I don't think so Sango, how bout you InuYasha?" came the futuristic school girls response.

"Nope, I think he's really gone this time." Said InuYasha, sheathing his sword.

"Thank Kami!" said Miroku, his purple robes muddy from the battle. His short hair pulled back low at the back of his head, looking over toward the woman he was searching for, his violet gaze landed on his goal.

"Sango, thank Kami you're all right!" he exclaimed, rushing over toward the demon slayer, embracing her tightly.

"Miroku-Sama." Sango sighed, wrapping her long arms around the body of the strong monk.

InuYasha looked around, sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes.

Kagome, noticing this asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's not dead yet." InuYasha snarled, looking off in the direction where the foul stench of Naraku was emanating from.

Kagome looked off in the direction her companion was looking and scanned the trees for any sense of the jewel shards. There, faintly in the trees was a shining light, one which only belonged to the Shikon no Tama.

"InuYasha! Over there!" she screamed, pointing a finger in the direction of the pull of the jewel.

"Wind Scar!" Shouted InuYasha as a bright flash erupted from the fabled sword as it was unsheathed at un human speeds as it's ultimate attack was employed.

"You've got to get the Jewel shards or he'll just regenerate again!" shouted Miroku as he took a few steps closer toward their enemy.

"Got it." InuYasha said, running towards the clumped remains of the demon who had caused so much pain and destruction over the past years.

Reaching his remains, InuYasha called back, "Where's the jewel Kagome?"

"Off to the right, near the ground!" Kagome shouted.

"Thanks." InuYasha said. Aiming Tetsusaiga, InuYasha sliced open a rather thick tentacle to the right of him, the steal of the sword passed down from his father glistened in the setting sun. making a quick slash, he pulled out his sword and out came the jewel, much like the first time it had reappeared in this world of his.

As it flew through the air, he jumped up and caught it in a clawed hand, retreating back to the safety of the group before he called, "Now Miroku!"

"Right!" Miroku said with a nod as he uncovered his right hand, the hand which had been cursed ever since his grandfather's time. "Wind Tunnel."

Upon the release of the lethal wind tunnel, the surrounding trees were sucked into the void. Not long after the remains of Naraku were sucked up as well. As soon as the demon was fully into the void, the cursed hand began to heal it's self. In a matter of minutes it was completely gone, never was Miroku's line to be burdened with the fate their grandfather and great grandfather had to endure.

"Is…is it gone Miroku?" asked Sango, her voice no more than a whisper as she approached the monk.

"Yes Lady Sango." Said Miroku, turning to face the woman he loved so much, "Now, Naraku and the Wind Tunnel are finally gone."

Unshed tears began to build up in the usually placid slayers eyes as she ran toward the monk and jumped into his arms.

Kagome looked around the clearing, it had been a tough fight, no doubt about that. Though, on some level of her subconscious, the miko knew that this battle wasn't over.

"Of course it's over." Kagome thought to herself, "There's no trace of Naraku left, Kagura and Kana; along with his other incarnations are dead. There's no one left to resurrect him."

"Is something wrong Kagome?" InuYasha said, coming to stand next to the young woman, his deep, blazing golden eyes full of concern and love.

"Nope." Kagome replied, shaking her head, "And that's just the problem."

At what the young miko's statement, her companions ceased their celebrations and looked towards her questioningly.

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" The monk questioned, looking towards the young miko with confused violet eyes.

"Has it always been this simple?" Kagome asked, looking at each one of her companions in turn, "Would this truly be the end of Naraku? When have we done battle with him and it lasted this short of time and we've come out with minor injuries."

In truth, the battle had only lasted about half a day and the group had indeed sustained minimal damage, a few scratches here and there and InuYasha receiving a deep slash to his back; but that was nothing to the hanyou.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're all okay and everything. I'm happy we are all alive and can now move on." Kagome continued, "I'm just worried that this isn't over, that he's hiding in the shadows somewhere, waiting for us to let our guard down."

The group stood there for a moment, mulling over what the woman had just said.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said, looking towards the woman she'd grown fond of, treated like a sister, "I think that he went down too easy."

"But the wind tunnel is gone Lady Sango." Miroku tried to convince the slayer, "The curse is lifted, the only way to do that is to defeat the demon who had cast it."

"I'm not saying that he's not dead." Kagome corrected, "I'm merely saying we should be careful about the after affects. If he is indeed dead, then demon's will surely come after the jewel again. And if Naraku truly is dead then we should have nothing to fear."

"But if the demons do come for the jewel, you'll be in danger Kagome." InuYasha thought, sifting through his options to protect the young woman.

"I think you should go home for the time being Kagome." InuYasha said sternly, looking into the miko's deep hazel eyes.

She turned, looking questioningly into the hanyou's eyes, the very man who'd she'd argued with time and time again about returning to her own world on the other side of the well, was asking her to leave? It made no sense.

"Why?" Kagome questioned, staring the hanyou dead in the eye, trying to detect anything that may give the hanyou's intentions away.

"I think it's safer for you to be on the other side of the well for a while, just until we get all this mess sorted out and make sure there's no sign of Naraku left." InuYasha explained, sheathing the fabled sword and securing it once again to his hip, "You should go home and leave the jewel behind."

"But, I don't understand." Kagome said, hurt by his words, and angered at the same time. Did he honestly feel that she couldn't protect herself? Was he planning on finally having the jewel grant his wish and have it turn him into a full fledged demon? Or was it simply a matter of getting her out of the way so he could be with Kikyou.

Kikyou, she had been the man cause of the couple's relationship. Of course Kagome had grown fond of the hanyou, who wouldn't? Could anyone honestly say that they wouldn't fall head over heals for some one who saved their life time after time and promised to protect them no matter what? But the day Urasue had revived Kikyou, had changed what little connection the miko and hanyou had. The reappearance of the late priestess had caused much turmoil between the two and neither one were willing to admit their true feelings about the subject, or each other.

"I think we should leave Miroku-Sama." Sango suggested, linking her arm with the monk and pulling him gently towards the small village on the outskirts of InuYasha's forest, "You two Shippo."

The small kitsune nodded in understanding, knowing that the two people he'd looked up to as parents during their long journey needed to work out their problems. Though the small child, though wise beyond his years, couldn't help but feel a foreboding ambiance around the group, as if something was going to happen that would tear them apart for a very long time.

InuYasha watched as the group retreated from the battle ground. Once they were out of sight and ear shot, the hanyou turned his attention back to the now unstable miko.

"I'm sorry about this Kagome, I truly am." InuYasha apologized, stepping closer towards the miko, "I just don't know what else to do"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, watching apprehensively as the hanyou closed what little space was between them.

"I want you to be safe." He said, looking regretfully into the young woman's face, "And I will do what I think is necessary to keep you out of harms way, even if I need to do it by force."

Tears now began to pour down the young woman's face, how could he do this?

"I will ask you once more, for your own good." InuYasha said, "Will you give me the jewel and return home?"

"If you make me a promise." Kagome said, her voice choked with sobs.

"What?" InuYasha asked, curious as to what the young woman would have him promise.

"Promise me that once you're sure it's safe, you'll come back for me." Kagome said, her body wracked with the sobs she freely showed, and those which she tried to contain.

The hanyou smiled, it wasn't a smirk like he normally would give you, it was an honest to goodness smile. He leaned down so his face was barely touching the young woman's. hesitating for the briefest of moments, the hanyou pressed his lips gently against hers, wrapping his protective arms securely around the woman's small frame.

Kagome closed her eyes, melting into the man's warm embrace. It was simply too welcoming for her to resist.

"I promise you Kagome." InuYasha whispered in the woman's ear, "That I will come for you once I'm sure everything's safe. I will die before I brake that promise."

Kagome nodded, unable to form coherent sentences. Looking into the hanyou's loving amber gaze, she held out her hand, the small form of the marble shaped jewel glinting in the setting sun.

"Thank you Kagome." InuYasha said, watching as the woman turned around, gathered her trademark yellow backpack and gave him one last glance over her shoulder.

"I'll hold you to your word InuYasha." Kagome said, a slight edge to her tone, "Should you break your promise I swear, I'll find some way to get back and I'll S-I-T your ass so far into the ground no one will need to dig a grave for you."

The hanyou audibly gulped, the image of him 6 feet under slightly disturbed him. But watching the innocent woman retreat to the ancient well, the portal made from the mystic wood from the tree of ages, the very tree he'd been sealed to, he couldn't help but wonder if the woman was capable of keeping a threat as the one she'd just issued.

"Of course she is." InuYasha said to himself, watching as the figure of the woman he'd grown to love jumped into the portal, welcomed by the warm lights of the time stream and returned to the world from whence she'd come.

Sighing, he retreated to the ancient tree not far from the well, the tree he'd been pinned to, dormant for fifty years only to be freed by the very woman who'd stolen his heart.

He sat on the branch closest to the ground, he slept there many times before but now he simply wished for a quiet place to think.

"I know what I must do." InuYasha said to the small marble in his hand, rolling it idly around in his palm, "I need to make a wish, one that will purify you so you can't cause any harm to anyone else, ever again."

"If I became human, then it would purify the jewel." He thought, pondering the outcomes of the scenario, "And I could grow old with Kagome."

"But what if you use the jewel and you can't get to Kagome?" came the quiet voice from the back of his mind, his conscience trying to help him think through things and not make a rash decision. "And as a human, would you be able to protect her?"

"Well I can't turn demon, I know that." InuYasha growled to himself, shutting his eyes in frustration.

"And why not? The jewel is most beautiful tainted with malice after all." Came the cold voice from the shadows.

The triangular appendages on top of the hanyou's head swiveled to the direction the voice had come from, his nose immediately raised, trying to pin point exactly who was near him.

"Naraku." The hanyou growled, jumping from his perch and scanning the trees in search of his enemy.

"You didn't honestly think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" The demon said, his crimson eyes alit with amusement towards the naïve hanyou.

"I had a feeling you weren't dead yet." the hanyou replied, a low, threatening warning growl directed towards the demon as it approached.

"Now if you value your life, hand over the jewel." Naraku commanded.

"There's no way in hell I'd hand it over to you." InuYasha barked.

"I figured you'd be smarter than that." the demon said casually, his baboon skin disguise swayed as his thick poisonous miasma surrounded him.

"Think!" The hanyou thought, "What can I do to get rid of him once and for all."

Then it hit him. All the little bells and whistles went off in his head, the proverbial light bulb lit up as the idea came to him, so simple it would work flawlessly; or so he thought.

"I wish Naraku would vanish from this world," InuYasha shouted, concentrating on some how invoking the jewel's power. There being no instruction manual, the hanyou had to resort to trying to talk to the inanimate object, "vanish so he could never make another person suffer, never again taint this land with evil."

"Are you sure of your wish hanyou?" Came the voice of a young woman, the sound seemed to originate from with in the jewel, "Are you sure that is the exact wish you want granted?"

Had this not have been a serious time and matter, the hanyou would have said the catch phrase from an American show he saw on the…what was it called? A television. The show played in his head for a moment and announcer said, "Is that your final answer?" Hey who knows, maybe this is how it all got started.

"Yes that is my wish!" InuYasha yelled at the small pink marble, "Now hurry!"

"Very well." Came the woman's reply as the small jewel began to glow, bathing the field in a florescent pink light.

The hanyou had to cover his eyes in order to prevent himself from going blind.

Upon hearing the familiar voice of the woman who'd spoken to him from the jewel, he lowered his arm.

"InuYasha." The woman greeted, her brown eyes never wavering from the hanyou's, her ancient armor shining in the light of the now purified Shikon No Tama.

"How do you know my name?" The hanyou questioned, not at all comfortable with the fact that the woman knew him and he knew nothing about her.

"I am the one who created the jewel many years ago." The woman replied, "I have been in a never ending battle inside of the jewel, the jewel having been in battles with you countless times."

"Your name is Midoriko then." InuYasha stated, eyeing the woman before him.

"Yes." Midoriko responded, the look of regret and sorrow that entered her eyes made the hanyou nervous, "I would like to thank you for making such a selfless wish, though, I fear by doing so, you have put the very thing you wished to protect in danger."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his temper flaring. Had he not done the right thing? Was Kagome now in more danger that she would have been had she stayed with him?

"Your wish was granted, Naraku no longer threatens your world." Midoriko continued, "However, he has transcended to another."

"Stop talking in code wench." InuYasha shot at the cryptic priestess.

Narrowing her eyes towards the impertinent hanyou, the ancient miko explained, "The world you know now, the one the miko called; Feudal Japan, is no longer plagued by Naraku's influence. However an evil such as his can not simply vanish, evil is needed to keep the balance between sides. He has left this world, having caused much more damage than need be and taken root in another world, a world not accustomed to demons, a world where their numbers are few and those who are still abundant, hide well among the humans."

"You mean, that bastard…because of my wish…" InuYasha mumbled, unable to believe what he'd just done.

"Yes." Midoriko responded, "Naraku now threatens the future, Modern Japan."

InuYasha gave once glance towards the spirit of the ancient miko and took off for the well, jumping in. Once an open portal for the hanyou and miko to cross, now just an ordinary well, it's power drained along with the jewel's.

"I am truly sorry InuYasha." Midoriko apologized, looking down to the bottom of the ancient well to the hanyou, his body kneeling in the ground, trying vainly to dig his way through, "It won't open for you, or the miko. The power it once possessed is now gone."

"Well how the hell am I to protect her then?" The hanyou shouted upwards, his voice choked with emotion, "I promised her, damn it! I can't brake that promise."

"Then don't" responded the ancient miko, her eyes crestfallen at the sight of the distressed hanyou.

"And what makes you think I can keep my promise now?" he barked. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up in a ball somewhere in a dark corner, either that or kill something. Though, he thought killing would not be such a grand idea.

"You are part demon, and the small kitsune is a full demon." Midoriko explained, "Live on with him until you meet up with the protector of the jewel."

"What do you mean? I purified the jewel, it's gone." InuYasha shouted, jumping from the well, frustration and anger clearly etched in his features.

"The jewel, as evil, is never truly gone InuYasha. It will continue to aid both the good and pure hearted and the evil. Kagome is the protector, the next in line and she has not fulfilled her duties." Midoriko continued, "May this serve as aid to you and the kitsune. You now have the job of hunting down Naraku once more and protecting the miko for in 500 years time he will resurface. May I give you a small bit of advice."

The hanyou simply nodded.

"Gather alliances with the demon's of this era. Form bonds, they will be useful in the time to come." the wise woman advised, "I fear now however that my time is almost up."

InuYasha took time to register all the information he'd been given and the spirit of the miko began to fade.

"Wait!" He shouted to the form of the sprit, disappearing along with the remains of the jewel, "What am I suppose to do for 500 years?"

"Do what you know InuYasha." Midoriko offered as the last of her spirit faded away, "Do what you're good at."

And with that, the ancient warrior had gone, moved on to the world beyond the hanyou's reach until the time came when she would once again be needed.

"Do what I'm good at?" InuYasha questioned to the now dark and empty clearing.

Sighing he said, "I guess it's a place to start."

_And that I did, for 500 years I did what I was good at. I fought in every war, every battle. I gained the most superior knowledge of war and weapons, I surpass every general of every army. My alliances spread far and wide and my forces unstoppable. Who would have thought you could make a living off of fighting?_

_It took me 500 long, tiring years but I've finally made it. I'm the head of the worlds largest, and only task force for the defense against youkai. I'm licensed to pilot everything from a remote control plane to a B-52, I can drive anything from a small go-kart to a tank. All in all, I'm the most powerful force in Japan, hell in the world._

_I've taken my time, made sure to set everything in place for he time Naraku was to show his ugly face again. I would not let Kagome fall into his hands, never again would she be in danger. I will protect her, even if it kills me._

_I've changed these past 500 years, I'm not the same stubborn, self centered hanyou I was back then. I'm more calm, and I think things through, making sure there is minimal room for error, I know, not something you ever thought you'd hear from me right?_

_The only thing that hasn't changed is my feelings towards Kagome, and the love for that woman is all I need to keep going. The thought that soon I'd be reunited with her thrilled and spurred my every action, and now the time has come. I just hope she doesn't hate me for braking my promise, then again, have I really?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I know you all are like, "NOT ANOTHER ONE! SHE'S NOT DONE WITH THE OTHER ONES YET!" well I've been workin on this one for the last two months…jumping back and forth btwn "You are Everything To Me," and trying to find some one to co-author "Hell Hath No Fury" with me, and thanks to Kikyoh8r-my best bud in the whole world!- I can finally start this story! Yay! I hope you all liked it. It will be a slower update..maybe every two weeks or so…depends on how much you all enjoy this, though they will be long chapters mind you; my usual chapter ranging from 16-19 pages on average. But yeah, let me know what you all think and let me know if you have any comments/ideas/concerns. This will be a more humorous story starting from the next chapter and will have lots of promised fluff..but you all remember my rule on lemons so I'm not going to waste my time and energy saying it for the 3rd time. Well thank you for reading and remember….5 reviews or no UPDATE! So look out for next chapter soon!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter's not as long as the ones you all expect from me..it's late and I don't want to put too much filler in here…good stuff in next chapter!**

**Please be advised that the news articles they have to research are fictional…they have not happened to my knowledge…well, Kagome's hasn't for sure but you know what I mean…and I apologize in advance of my lack of knowledge of plane parts…-- I'm no military buff…enjoy!**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter I: As We Go On; We Remember**

"Now students, remember your midterm exams are coming up so I suggest you study your material thoroughly." the professor drowned on, "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, when's this class going to end." Mumbled a young woman sitting in the second to last row of the class. Her raven hair fell to about an inch past her mid back, her deep brown eyes clouded with boredom as she endured her history teachers endless lectures.

As if answer to her question, the final bell sounded; signaling the end of the day and all classes for the week.

"Now don't forget your current event paper is due Monday." The professor shouted atop all the bustling of the class room as the students made their way out of the room.

"Ms. Higurashi may I speak to you for a moment?" the man questioned, reaching into the briefcase he kept beside his desk and pulling out a rather thick file folder.

The young woman, finally glad the day was over turned her gaze from her materials she was packing into her small backpack and turned her attention to her professor.

"Yes Mr. Gonzo?" the young woman questioned, slinging her pack over her shoulder and making her way to the front of the room, sliding her chair into the desk of her seat.

"I would like to talk to you about your last paper…" Mr. Gonzo said, turning his emerald gaze to the young woman's before him, "I was slightly disappointed with this last paper, the one you did on World War I…you just…how can I put it?"

"I understand professor, I've been so busy lately. I seem to be out of it a lot. I apologize if my paper is not the quality I normally give you, and I ask that perhaps I can redo it?" the young woman questioned, looking towards her professor with sincere apology.

"That's what it was then?" Mr. Gonzo questioned, more to himself than to the woman before him, "I thought it was that, or just you lacked interest in the subject. Your reports on Feudal Japan were magnificent and, I dare say, made me feel as if I were actually living there."

"Well living on a shrine with it's many myths and legends has it's historical basis as well." The student replied.

"Very well." Mr. Gonzo said, standing up and motioning towards the door, "I will not allow you to redo your paper, however I expect the same quality of work you've done in the past to come out of your current event."

"Understood sir." The young woman said, grateful to her professor.

"Now get going." Mr. Gonzo ordered, "I know you have plans for this weekend, you don't' need me holding you up."

"All I have planed this weekend is this current event Mr. Gonzo." The student replied, exiting the class as her professor closed the door behind them, "Thank you and have a good weekend sir."

"And to you too." the man replied, his emerald eyes taking on an amused glint.

"You have no clue how wrong you are Kagome." he whispered to himself as he watched the young woman retreat down the hall only to be bombarded by her three friends, "I think you'll find that your heart will be in this current event project I assigned you, and I think you'll thank me for it later."

With that, the man pulled his key from the classroom door and made his way out of the university, walking towards his car and getting inside; all the while feeling down right proud of himself for having the woman he'd once looked up to as a mother finally going to be happy again.

* * *

"Kagome!" came the shout of a young woman, she appeared to be around twenty four, her hair short, only reaching to about her shoulders, a yellow headband preventing it from falling into her face and covering her large brown eyes.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome replied, quickening her pace to a run as she caught up with her friends. "How have you been Eri?"

"Just fine thanks." Came the reply of her friend, her hair the same length as the young woman who'd called her over only she did not have anything preventing her hair from falling and framing her face.

"How about you Ayumi? Yuka?" Kagome greeted, turning to each of her friends in turn.

"We're doing all right." Came the reply as the group of four made their way out of the university.

Walking down the large marble steps, the young woman's friend asked, "Kagome?"

"Yeah Yuka?" The woman replied.

"Are you busy tonight?" Yuka questioned, looking into her friends eyes for any hint of a lie to her response.

"Yes actually." Kagome said, keeping her face calm and unwavering, "I have to get my current event paper done for Mr. Gonzo."

"Bummer." Eri replied. She'd had the professor the first semester and them promptly dropped out, "I don't see why stayed in that class, he's a tough guy."

"He's tough I'll give you that." Kagome agreed, "But I'm doing well in the class and I enjoy it."

It was true, she loved history. She didn't know if it as because of her time through the well or not, but she loved to learn about the past. But wasn't also true to say that if you didn't know the past you were bound to repeat it? That had been true throughout history after all.

"I heard he was part of some military organization before he became a teacher." Ayumi commented.

"That would explain a lot." Yuka agreed.

"So what's he got you doing Kagome?" Ayumi questioned, "I have him 1st period and I have to do a report on the oil spill out side of Osaka."

"I've been given the one about that carrier that was attacked over the weekend." Kagome explained.

"Oh really?' Ayumi replied, "I think I have that article in my backpack."

The young woman stopped, shrugged off her backpack and dug through the contents.

"Here you go." She said, handing the slightly crumpled newspaper to her friend.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, taking the paper and turning to her friends.

"Well I better get going, I need to make sure this is done before Monday and I have to go see my family this weekend." Kagome said with a wave to her friends as she darted away from the university and down the streets of Tokyo.

The shrine was only a few blocks away from the university so it took her no time to get there.

* * *

Kagome made her way down the streets of the city towards her home, her head in the clouds; lost in thought.

"Nine years." She thought to herself, "Nine years from today was the day I first fell down that stupid well. The day that changed my life forever."

She continued to tread down the sidewalk with a heavy heart, kicking a stray pebble that happen to come in her path.

"You can imagine what going through all that I did could do to a person." Kagome thought, a small frown forming on her face, "Battling demons, jumping down an ancient well only to travel 500 years in the past and meet the man who you knew you were meant to be with."

For three years she had done the same routine; jump down the well, battle demons, and then come home and try and hold her life together. You can imagine how hard it was for her.

"And then he promised to come for me, and look; six years later still no sign of him." Kagome whispered bitterly, the steps to the Higurashi shrine coming into view and she began her long journey upwards.

"I bet he went off and lived his life happily with Kikyou." She whispered harshly to the summer wind that gently blew her pleated skirt around; she had never figured why she only wore skirts now, she supposed it was out of habit.

"Or he turned himself into a full demon and did god knows what." Kagome continued her quiet assault on the hanyou until she stepped under the tall, ancient tree close to her house.

Turning her attention to the tree, a sudden calmness overcame her, and she knew she couldn't think that way.

Stepping over the low fence surrounding the Tree of Ages, she gently ran a hand across the warn bark of the ancient tree, across the very same spot InuYasha had been sealed to all those many years ago.

"No, I trust him, he wouldn't do that." Kagome said sternly to herself, "I know he'll come back, and I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"Kagome dear? Is that you?" Came the questioning voice of a woman from the door to her home.

"Yes mom." Kagome replied, turning and leaving the tree and making her way towards her mother.

"It's good to see you dear, how are you?" Her mother questioned, she knew what day it was and couldn't help but feel sorry for her daughter. She had been through so much, pulled down a well at the age of 15 only to have to be put through trial after trial. And once she thought that it was over, that it was all going to be okay; six years ago upon her return from the Feudal Era, she found out that she would no longer able to pass through the well until the hanyou's return. That was six long, painful years; and now, on her daughter's 24th birthday, she was determined to make her happy.

"Come on inside and take a break dear." Came her mothers soothing voice as Kagome waked inside the house she'd known since she was little, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No I'm just going to start my paper and I'll be down in a bit." Kagome replied, shrugging one of the backpacks straps off her shoulder and making her way through the familiar house, climbing the stairs and heading towards her bed room.

"Hey sis, good to see you again." the young man said from behind her as he exited a room off to the left.

"Hey Sota." Kagome replied, greeting her younger brother.

He, much like the rest of the Higurashi family had been affected by the news of the hanyou's decision to send the young woman back to her own world, it even more impacted them when the days turned to months, the months to years and still no sign of the man who'd become a hero among them.

The young man stood before Kagome, now the age of 17. He was about a head taller than Kagome, his ebony hair cut short, his eyes remained their deep brown they always had been, still caring and loving. It was strange to look at the two siblings when they stood side by side however, it was plainly evident that the young man carried more of their father's traits then Kagome did.

"Well, I got to get this paper done." Kagome said, turning and continuing her way to her room.

"Okay." Sota replied, heading for the stairs.

"Hey Kagome?" Sota said questioningly.

"Yeah?" She said, halting her movements, her hand seemingly frozen to her door knob.

"Happy Birthday." Sota said.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

* * *

Kagome shut the door behind her, dropping her backpack off to the side she rested her back against the hard wood of the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, her back pressed flat against the wooden support.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Kagome sighed, "My last year in college and I'll finally have my majors and can move on with my life."

"But do you want to move on?" came the nagging voice of her conscience.

"I guess so." Kagome replied.

"But that would mean you'd forget about InuYasha and all your friends. For get everything you did those three years beyond the well." her conscience argued, "Can you really move on from some thing like that?"

"I suppose not." the young woman said defeated as she stood up and dragged her backpack to rest beside her desk.

"First things first." Kagome said to the empty room, "I've got to get this paper done."

Sitting at her desk the young woman pulled her laptop from the bag she kept slung over her shoulder. Laying it flat on her desk, she flipped it open and switched it on. Once the screen greeted her with the welcoming blue desktop before promptly changing into her school desk top-which consisted of a picture of the school's logo- she promptly changed the image to one of the pictures she had scanned into the computer the day she had bought it. Now, staring back at the young woman was a photo of her friends from the Feudal Era, smiles on their faces.

"See, you can't forget them." Came the taunting voice of her conscience once more as it tried to get the last word in.

"You're right okay." Kagome said, now thinking she was crazy for arguing with herself. Though she had to admit, she'd seen crazier things.

Opening her word processing program she quickly headed the paper and got it prepped for her to write.

"Now, lets see what's so special about this carrier." The young woman said, pulling out the newspaper and lying it flat on the desk before her, scanning the paper for the article she was assigned. Upon finding it she began to read it aloud to her self quietly.

_During this past weekend, an international taskforce plane was spotted opening fire on a carrier on it's route to China. The contents the carrier was carrying however have not been released. There have been speculation as to whether or not the right course of action was taken against the ship as it was clearly keeping to it's orders. We were able to get in contact with the pilot of the American Model F-15 Eagle that had opened fire on the carrier, successfully destroying it. He had this to say:_

_"We had given it multiple opportunities to respond to our transmissions though it never did. There was sufficient evidence which led us to believe it was carrying weaponry instead of it's scheduled supplies. We took action against what we thought to be a terrorist act. I have no further comments on the matter."_

Kagome sighed, "Yet another boring assignment. Why would he think I would connect with this?"

Thought the young woman didn't understand why her teacher had assigned her this piece, that is until she finished the article.

_The comments were from Commander InuYasha Takahashi. _

_To see rest of article turn to page D45_

At that, Kagome's heart stopped, her blood ran cold. Scanning the page she looked for the rest of the article she quickly turned to the designated page and there staring back at her was a picture of the pilot of the F-15. Sure enough it was InuYasha. The image of the hanyou stared back at her, only now his hear was black and his eyes a deep brown, as well as the two triangular appendages she'd grown fond of were no longer atop his head. All in all he looked human.

Scanning the article, Kagome read the last paragraph of the news piece.

_"Commander Takahashi is now assigned to patrol a section of Tokyo for the duration of three weeks, in which time he is to scout the area for anything he deems "suspicious." Commented the second in command as his supervising officer left for the base out side of Tokyo and is to arrive there sometime mid-afternoon today._

Kagome just stared at the paper lying before her, tears welling in her eyes. With out a second thought she snatched up the paper and flung open the door, tears coming down her face as she proceeded to go down the stairs taking them two at a time.

Upon entering the kitchen she found her mother and brother, her grandfather having been outside doing his daily chores.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Her mother questioned, mistaking her tears of joy for those of sorrow.

"He's back!" she shouted happily as she tossed the newspaper; the article she was reading face up onto the table in front of her brother, "He's back."

With that she took off for the door and hastily slid it open and made her way down the steps to the street. The base was about ten blocks away, granted it was a far distance to walk, but it was well worth it.

Ms. Higurashi stared as he daughter left the house. Turning her attention to her son she asked, "What was that all about?"

"He's back." Sota repeated, astonished.

"Who's back?" Ms. Higurashi asked, confused.

"InuYasha." Sota replied, handing her the newspaper and running outside to tell his grandfather the good news.

Ms. Higurashi just stared down at the newspaper that was now griped in her hands, overcome with shock and happiness that her daughter could once again be happy.

* * *

"This is commander of Eagle UnitOne requesting permission to land." Came the rough voice of the unit's commander.

"Permission granted sir." Came the response of a young man on the other end of the communication line, "Welcome home."

"Good to be back." Replied the commander as he followed the airstrip and proceeded to land his aircraft.

Successfully landing his aircraft, the commander opened the top, the glass and steel of the top access part of the plane lifted up, allowing him to exit. Carefully climbing down the side of the fighter plane, the commander was promptly greeted by his second in command.

"Well good to see you back in one piece." The young man said as he greeted his commander.

"Good to be in one piece too." Replied the superior officer, "I thought for sure that carrier was going to shoot me down, it was defiantly packing some serious firepower."

"So it is one of his then?" The young man questioned.

"Yes, Naraku's behind this no doubt about it." Replied the commander.

"Mr. Takahashi, you're needed in the command room." came the voice of a female officer over the intercom of base.

"I just got here, what do they expect me to do?" the man replied, scowling towards the mounted speaker.

"They're going to give you your next assignment InuYasha." The young man replied, "Man, how stupid can you be. I would have thought with all the years we've been doing this you'd get the hang of this."

"Shut up Shippo." InuYasha replied, "I'm in control of this organization, I'm not the one to be getting assignments, I should be giving them."

"Yes well, I think you'll like this one." Shippo replied, his emerald eyes glinting for the second time that day with amusement.

"What did you do?" InuYasha questioned, narrowing his eyes towards the young man.

"Absolutely nothing." Shippo replied, motioning towards the large building in front of them, "Though I think we should get going don't you."

"I guess so." InuYasha agreed, the two walking towards the building's front doors, the men standing guard requesting the two's security badges.

"So how is she?" InuYasha asked once they'd entered the building.

"Who?" Shippo questioned, his tone full of mock innocence.

"You know who." The hanyou said sternly, his brown eyes clearly showing he was in no mood for games.

"She's fine don't worry." Shippo assured the hanyou as the two entered an elevator and began their assent to the top floor, "Though she's seemed distant lately. I could only guess why."

"I really appreciate you doing this for me Shippo." InuYasha said, turning to face the young man, "For looking after her I mean."

"You have no need to thank me." Replied the kitsune, "You're the one who's going to have to look after her now that she knows you're back."

InuYasha gawked at the man beside him, "How the hell does she know I'm back?"

"Four words." Shippo smirked, "Current Event due Monday."

InuYasha ran a clawed hand through his temporarily ebony hair, "You didn't."

"I did." Shippo corrected, "Thought you'd be happy with me."

"Well I hadn't planed on explaining this all to her so soon." InuYasha admitted.

"Trust me." Shippo began as the elevator bell sounded they'd reached their destination, "If I know that girl, don't get me wrong she'd not a slacker, but she'll wait till after Saturday to start her report. After all today's her birthday and she may have plans tomorrow."

"I just hope you're right." InuYasha said.

"You don't want to see her?" Shippo questioned, the two turning a corner and making their way down a long hall way to the head of department's office.

"Of course I do." InuYasha sighed, "I waited 500 years to see her again, but now that Naraku's shown up, I didn't want to get her involved."

"Well it's not like you can send her to the other side of the well where she'd be safe." Shippo shot, a slight edge to his tone.

"I made a mistake." InuYasha admitted, guilt lacing every word, "And I'm paying for it. It just goes to show no matter what you do, needless who it's for, it's always a bad idea. Nothing you ever do comes with out a price."

The two entered the room and their conversation ended, though, the conversation was pretty much over then anyway.

There sitting in a chair before them, a large oak desk between the two and the head of the department, sat the lord of the west.

"Well, it's good to see you back in one piece little brother." Sesshomaru commented, turning his golden eyes towards his half brother.

InuYasha simply nodded, "So where am I off to this time?"

"You are to remain her for the duration of at least three weeks." Sesshomaru replied, handing over a file folder to the hanyou, "There is your assignment."

The hanyou nodded and abruptly left the room, Shippo behind him.

"I suppose you already know what my assignment is." InuYasha accused.

"Of course." Shippo replied, "I'm second in command after all."

InuYasha sighed as they retraced their steps, heading towards their destination of the front doors once more.

The kitsune had, expectantly, grown up over the long 500 years they'd been together. They'd somehow, the cause unknown to the hanyou, developed a sort of dependent bond between each other, sort of brotherly in a sense.

"Well aren't you going to see what your assignment is?" Shippo questioned, his tone somewhat to a parent trying to prompt a young child into opening his birthday gifts.

"Fine if you want me to so much." InuYasha replied, flipping open the folder and scanning the contents.

Objective: find and protect target suspected for involvment and harm from enemy

Target: Higurashi, Kagome; female; age 24; current student at Tokyo University; lives with family at Higurashi Shrine.

And there, next to all the target and assignment information was a picture of the woman he'd long to be with, the one who'd he'd promised never to leave, promised to protect.

"I don't believe it." InuYasha gasped, turning towards the kitsune beside him as the exited the elevator and made their way through the doors and down the front path that led to a heavily guarded gate, then to the streets of Tokyo.

"Yep." Shippo said as he motioned for the guards at the gate to step aside, "And you know what, I don't think I know her as well as I thought."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned, the two making their way down the side walk. However, the hanyou's questioned was answered as something large collided with him sending him to the ground as two arms wrapped around his neck.

The hanyou lay there motionless for a moment, trying to get his mind to register what had happened. He'd just been tackled in the middle of Tokyo, he knew that much; but by who?

The hanyou took a sniff of the figure lying on top of him, his lips covered by the 'attackers' soft warm ones, the sweet and familiar sent wafting into his nose.

"Kagome." He gasped quietly, releasing the folder from his hand and wrapping his arms tightly around the young woman returning the gesture, "What in the world."

"I read in the news paper you were a pilot and were now stationed here." Kagome replied gently pulling away from the hanyou, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt, as well as her soft sobs as her head moved to rest on his chest, "I ran here hoping to find you, to see if it was true."

The hanyou sat up, bringing the woman with him as he stroked her hair gently.

"It's true." InuYasha said softly, "I guess you found me."

"You kept your promise." Kagome said, her tone light and happy as her eyes lifted to show her tears of joy, "You came back."

InuYasha nodded, "That I did."

"See." Shippo said, watching the two now on the ground, "There's always a reason professors give homework, though I don't think this is always the case."

Hearing the man's voice, Kaogme's head shot up, eyes wide as she finally realized who was standing next to her.

"Shippo…"Kagome whispered, "You're my.."

"Yep." The kitsune replied, "And don't think that because of this you can get out of doing that assignment. And ' my dog ate it' won't be a good enough excuse."

The hanyou growled softly as he narrowed his eyes towards his friend, "Watch it."

The kitsune just smiled, "What should we do now?"

"We can go to my house." Kagome offered, still not completely over the shock of her love and friend returning.

"Sounds like a great idea." Shippo announced, turning and making his way in the direction he knew was the way to the shrine.

Kagome stood and waited for InuYasha to pick up his folder and follow her. The two made their way down the streets and to the shrine, Shippo keeping at lease five feet ahead of them.

As the three made their way towards the shrine, up the steps and in Shippo's case inside the house, InuYasha stopped right under the tree, grasping Kagome's wrist and preventing her from moving.

Gently, he pulled the woman as close as he could to him, her hands now resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small form, his eyes now their resilient gold, his hair it natural silver.

InuYasha leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against the young woman's, his voice soft and full of love when he spoke after, "Happy Birthday Kagome."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, I apologize again for my lack of plane terms and military lingo…lemme know if I totally screwed that up or if there's something you guys can tell me to help me out in that category. As my bro has pointed out to me…no there is no Miroku and Sango in this story yet, well anymore. I'm debating on whether or not to have their reincarnations in here instead, seeing as how there's no reasonable explanation on how two humans can live 500 years so you guys let me now what you think. I'd like to get some feed back on that so I will know if it's a good idea to add them soon instead of later and have it be all random. Anywho I just didn't want to make it sound so predictable or some what corny. There will me more fluff in the next chappie I promise and everything will be explained behind the whole military thing and what Inu did for the past 500 years. Okay well if you guys could do one more thing for me, that would be great….in your review please fill out this survey type thingy for me and I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks….the next chapter will be up as soon as I get enough reviews and or have time to write it.**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Survey type thingy…please rate from 1-10**

**_Organization: 1-10_**

**_Grammar: " "_**

**_Creativity: " "_**

**_Spelling: " "_**

**_Enjoy-ability Factor: " "_**

**_Over all rating: " "_**

**I'd like your honest opinions please…though it u do give me 10/10 I won't complain…:Smiles brightly:**


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update but I told you this would be a bit slower due to the popularity of my other one. But here's the next chapter! Since I didn't get any feed back about my reincarnation question, I'm going to decide…hope you guys don't find it too corny.**

**Sammy-Sama**

* * *

**Chapter II: Something's are lost, Something's are found, Something's are left behind for others to find**

The small group sat around the kitchen table, deep in conversation on what had been going on in the hanyou's absence and how the hanyou had managed to be in the future; well it was not his present as well after all.

"It's really quite simple actually," InuYasha began to explain as Mrs. Higurashi gave him a blank look, still in shock at seeing the young man.

**.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.**

The two entered the house, the hanyou having his arms tightly wrapped around the young miko's waist as she led him inside.

"Mom!" Kagome called to the young to the woman somewhere in the house, "I'm home!"

"And brought some friends I see," The older woman added, eyes wide, staring at the hanyou who now held her tightly in his embrace and the not-so-small kitsune who now stood before her.

"Mom," Kagome began, "This is Shippo, he's my History teacher."

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said, turning her deep brown gaze to the man whom held her daughter, "it's good to see you InuYasha, or is it Commander these days?

The hanyou smiled, "Just InuYasha."

The hanyou had to pause for a moment, releasing the young woman as something small collided with his back.

"InuYasha!" the boy shouted, reverting to his younger self, jumping on the older man's back and gripping him tightly.

"Hey!" the hanyou yelled, reaching his arms around and getting a hold of the boy gripping him so tightly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so glad you're back!" The boy shouted in the hanyou's ear.

"Oi, watch it kid," InuYasha ordered.

"Sota, calm down and let go of InuYasha," The boy's mother told the young man.

The boy let go of his idle, standing off to the side he asked, "Where have you been?"

"I suppose we better explain from the start InuYasha," Shippo offered.

"Might as well," InuYasha agreed, moving to take a seat at the table he'd sat at so many times before.

**.:.:. End of Flash Back.:.:.**

The hanyou pondered for a moment, trying to figure out the right way to put this, "Well, after I sent Kagome home, I went to the tree of ages," InuYasha began, "After that, I thought I smelled Naraku's sent. I went to investigate when he appeared. The only thing I could think to do to get rid of that bastard for good was to wish him away."

"I take it that didn't go as planed," Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"Not quite," The hanyou agreed, a puzzled expression crossing his face, "How did you know?"

"Kagome told me little of what went on during your adventures, for good reason I imagine," Mrs. Higurashi told the young man, "But when she told me of the Shikon Jewel's origin I could understand better, having grown up on this shrine myself. The main and basic fact behind the myth of the jewel was that nothing good can ever come from it."

"Exactly," Shippo said, "Which is why InuYasha and I are in the military."

"But what I don't understand is why you two are in the military," Kagome admitted, "I figured you wished Naraku away."

"I did," InuYasha said, his head down and tone serious, "I unknowingly wished him to this time."

The humans in the room gasped, staring wide eyed at the hanyou.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"I wished that no one in my world would ever be affected by Naraku's influence again," InuYasha explained, "And once my wish was made, Midoriko appeared and told me that I had sent Naraku to this time."

"It was an accident, you had no clue Naraku was going to be sent here," Kagome reasoned.

"She asked me if that is what I truly wanted," InuYasha replied, his gaze locking with the young woman's, "Now, when I look back on it I realize that she was warning me. She couldn't interfere because of free will or something like that, but now I know she was trying to warn me not to use it."

The older woman noticed the hanyou's apparent turmoil and said, "Sota why don't you go and do your homework and Kagome can take InuYasha upstairs to rest. Shippo why don't you help me down here."

"But mom," Sota whined, wanting more than anything to spend time with his hero.

"I must agree," Shippo replied, looking towards the younger boy, "I can help you if you want."

"Okay," Sota said, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," The kitsune answered, following the young boy into the next room.

"I'll stay down here and start dinner," Mrs. Higurashi said, turning from the group and began to pull ingredients from the refrigerator, "Kagome, you and InuYasha can go up to your room until dinner."

"Okay mom," Kagome replied, nodding her head. Taking the young man's hand, the miko lead InuYasha upstairs and into her room.

* * *

"Shippo sure has grown hasn't he?" Kagome questioned, trying to lighten the mood as she closed the door behind the two, entering the room.

"He has, hasn't he," InuYasha replied, the sullen look never leaving his amber eyes.

"It's not your fault you know," Kagome stated, crossing the room and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her, offering it to the young man.

"It is Kagome," InuYasha answered, taking the spot next to the young woman, "Had I not made that wish none of this would have happened."

"If you hadn't, would you have truly wanted to live up to this time?" The young woman asked, her gaze lowered to the floor, "Can you honestly say you wouldn't have gone with Kikyou after you forced me to leave?"

"Is that what you thought I did?" InuYasha gasped, turning his head to face the young woman.

"What was I suppose to think?" Kagome admitted, "You left me for four years! No word from you, of course I figured you went with Kikyou."

"The well wouldn't open, I tried to get to you," InuYasha said, "I would never go to Kikyou, you know that."

"No InuYasha, I didn't," Kagome replied, her tone taking on a slight edge, "You've given me no reason to believe that you no longer wanted to go to Kikyou."

Memories flooding the young woman's mind, begging her to believe the young man beside her.

**.:.:. Flash Back .:.:.**

"I'm sorry about this Kagome, I truly am." InuYasha apologized, stepping closer towards the miko, "I just don't know what else to do"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, watching apprehensively as the hanyou closed what little space was between them.

"I want you to be safe." He said, looking regretfully into the young woman's face, "And I will do what I think is necessary to keep you out of harms way, even if I need to do it by force."

Tears now began to pour down the young woman's face, how could he do this?

"I will ask you once more, for your own good." InuYasha said, "Will you give me the jewel and return home?"

"If you make me a promise." Kagome said, her voice choked with sobs.

"What?" InuYasha asked, curious as to what the young woman would have him promise.

"Promise me that once you're sure it's safe, you'll come back for me." Kagome said, her body wracked with the sobs she freely showed, and those which she tried to contain.

The hanyou smiled, it wasn't a smirk like he normally would give you, it was an honest to goodness smile. He leaned down so his face was barely touching the young woman's. hesitating for the briefest of moments, the hanyou pressed his lips gently against hers, wrapping his protective arms securely around the woman's small frame.

Kagome closed her eyes, melting into the man's warm embrace. It was simply too welcoming for her to resist.

"I promise you Kagome." InuYasha whispered in the woman's ear, "That I will come for you once I'm sure everything's safe. I will die before I brake that promise."

**.:.:. End of Flash Back .:.:.**

On some level, she already knew the hanyou loved her, he'd shown it to her countless times. However, she needed him to tell her, tell her that it was her he wanted, not the undead priestess.

"I promised that I'd be back for you Kagome," InuYasha explained, his amber eyes expressing how hurt he truly felt, "I fulfilled my promise to Kikyou. She now rests in peace and I will soon be able to avenge her. I cared about her yes, but love was something I no longer felt towards her."

The miko listened to the hanyou, trying to detect any hint of a lie in his words.

"I believe you InuYasha," She replied, "Though you can't expect me to have trusted you completely."

The hanyou nodded, "I can understand."

The room was engulfed with an uncomfortable silence.

"So, what does your military organization do exactly?" Kagome questioned, trying to break the awkwardness between them.

"It's the remaining demons from all over the world working together to defeat Naraku," InuYasha explained, "That's pretty much the gist of it."

Kagome's eyes lit up at his statement, "So does that mean that Ko…"

"Yes," InuYasha interrupted, "The wolf works there too."

"That's good to hear," Kagome said.

The hanyou eyed the woman, "How so?"

"He's a friend InuYasha," Kagome replied, "How would you think I'd feel if you told me he'd died."

"If you were like me," InuYasha answered, "You'd probably bee happy."

"InuYasha," Kagome warned, punching his arm, though being a hanyou it did little damage.

"What?" The hanyou questioned, "You asked."

"I can't believe you," Kagome sighed, falling back on to her bed.

"You're strange," InuYasha commented.

"I'm strange?" The miko inquired, her voice full of sarcasm, "Am I the one with fuzzy dog ears on the top of my head?"

"No.." InuYasha replied.

"Then I'm not strange then," Kagome stated, sitting up and raised a hand towards the furry appendages, rubbing them gently, "Though they are so adorable."

"They are not adorable," The hanyou snapped.

"Sure they are," Kagome argued, laughing at how defensive the hanyou had become, "You don't have to be so sensitive."

"Feh," was the hanyou's reply as he turned from the young woman slightly, allowing her to continue to rub the silver triangles atop his head.

"Konichiwa! Konichiwa!" Came the cartoon voice from the object in the Hanyou's pocket, the small item vibrating slightly along with the voice.

"Who in the world?" InuYasha questioned, pulling the item from his back pocket, "Hello?"

"Brother," Came the placid voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked, noticing the puzzled look he was getting from the miko he mouthed, "Sesshomaru."

"Oh," Kagome replied and waited for the man to finish.

"I think you might want to come down to the base," Sesshomaru continued, "We've found some people you might be interested in meeting, they seem to know you quite well."

"Okay, I'll be right there," InuYasha answered, closing the phone and looked towards Kagome, "I got to go see who this is."

"Can I come?" Kagome questioned excitedly.

"I suppose," InuYasha answered, heading towards the bedroom door and opening it, the two heading down the stairs.

"Shippo we're going to leave for a little bit," Kagome informed as they neared the side door in the kitchen.

"Where are you two off to?" The kitsune questioned.

"Sesshomaru wanted to see me about something," InuYasha answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't know what about though."

"All right," Shippo replied, "Let me know when you get back though."

"Will do," the hanyou answered, the two leaving the house and headed towards the military base located at the edge of town.

* * *

"Stop!" The young man shouted, he and his partner chasing after one of their suspects.

"Back off," The young woman said, her hazel eyes narrowing as she pulled out her gun, aiming it at the man's leg, she fired.

The bullet hit it's mark, the man crumpling to the ground, pain shooting through his body due to the injury in his leg.

"Why the hell did you do that bitch?" The man seethed as the couple came closer.

"Because you refused to obey to police orders," The woman replied, pulling out a pair of silver hand cuffs and placing them around the man's wrists, "And besides, running makes you look guilty."

"Are you going to call this one in or let him bleed to death?" The woman questioned, her hazel eyes locking with the man's violet ones.

"Oh, yes of course," The man replied, pulling the walkie talkie from his belt, pressing the side button he spoke into the small device, "This is officer 354, we have a suspect in custody. Force was required and an ambulance is needed."

"Thank you officer 354," Came the female voice of the dispatcher, "is there anything else?"

"Yes," the officer replied, "Would you have my children?"

"No that is all thank you," the young woman detaining the suspect answered, having pulled her own walkie talkie free.

"I don't believe you Miroku," The young woman said, shaking her head.

"Now Sango," the man replied, "What ever could you mean? I've done nothing wrong"  
Sirens blared not too far off in the distance as the ambulance followed by a police car pulled up.

"We'll finish this later," Sango whispered, pulling the man up off the ground and dragged him to the ambulance, pulling him inside they got him on a stretcher and the officer shut the door. She hit the back and the white vehicle sped off to the nearest hospital.

"Good job you two," Came the rough voice of the officer from the second car.

"Thank you Koga," Sango replied.

"You're needed at the military base," The wolf added, "Seems the had of department wishes to speak with you."

The two nodded and got back into their car, traveling to the base a few blocks away.

* * *

The couple climbed out of their squad car, making sure to lock it up before closing the doors.

"What do you think we're needed for?" Miroku asked his partner as they waked into the main office building.

"I have no clue," The young woman replied, crossing the large room and entering the elevator, "Though he said Sesshomaru needed to see us."

"And that in it self doesn't trouble you?" Miroku inquired, "I mean how did he, and now that I think about it Koga, live so long?"

"Their demon's Miroku," Sango reasoned, "Their life spans are longer than ours."

"This is true," Miroku said, "Though, I still don't understand how we know all this."

"We just do," Sango sighed, the metal doors opening, allowing them to leave, "Just leave it at that."

The man nodded and followed the young woman as she made her way down the hall to the young lord's office.

Knocking she said, "Sesshomaru, we've come to see you."

"Come in," The demon answered.

"You needed to see us?" Miroku questioned, walking into the room and stood next to his companion.

"Yes, as you both know Naraku has become more active," Sesshomaru began, "And I think it's time you joined the team."

"I don't quite understand," Miroku said, his eyes narrowed towards the young lord.

"You are to join up with one of my teams on this case," Sesshomaru clarified, "and work with them in order to bring this demon down."

"Who are we going to work with?" Sango questioned.

Suddenly, a knock came to the heavy door, a voice questioned, "Sesshomaru?"

"Come in," The demon said, once again.

The door opened and a young man entered, is amber eyes wide with shock. The young woman behind him in much the same state.

* * *

The two walked down the streets of Tokyo for the second time that day.

"Do you drive yet?" The hanyou questioned, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"I can," Kagome replied, "But do I have a car, no."

"That's what I meant," InuYasha said, "I have a motorcycle my self, well besides the planes."

"I still don't see how anyone would allow you to pilot a plane." Kagome said as they rounded another corner, the base coming into sight.

"It took me about a year to learn and go through all the training I needed in order to fly one," InuYasha stated, "Graduated top in the class."

"You in school?" Kagome asked, eyeing the man walking beside her, "I don't believe it."

"Well you better because it's true," The hanyou stated, a grin on his face.

The two rounded yet another corner and came in front of the bases' large front gates.

"Commander," One of the guards greeted, "We didn't think we would be seeing you so soon."

"Some urgent business came up," InuYasha replied with a wave of his hand, walking through the now opened gate.

"Is she with you sir?" The other guard questioned, pointing towards Kagome.

"Yes, let her through," The hanyou answered, motioning for Kagome to follow as he lead her to the main office building.

The couple walked to the large front doors, pushing the glass barriers open and walked inside. The hanyou lead the way to the elevator and the two got in, InuYasha pushing the respective button that would take them to the floor Sesshomaru's office was located on.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, curious as to where the hanyou was taking her, or rather who they were going to see.

"Sesshomaru said he found some people I'd be interested in seeing," InuYasha explained, "So we're going to his office."

"Oh," The miko answered as the elevator stopped and the two got out.

The young man showed the miko the way to his brother's office and knocked on the door.

"Sesshomaru?" He asked and awaited his brother's answer.

"Come in," Sesshomaru replied.

Turning the knob, InuYasha opened the door and was met with two pairs of curious eyes, one hazel and one violet.

"I don't believe it," InuYasha gasped, eyeing the two before him.

"Miroku?" Kagome questioned, unsure if the two before her were truly her friends or not, "Sango?"

The four just stood there, silent for a few moments. Just eyeing each other, trying to figure out if they were truly who the person thought they were. At last, the group had been reunited and was whole once more.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Well there you have it folks! Another new chapter! Sorry it's so short, I'm beat and getting ready for bed :yawns: I'll finish the next chapter of You Are Everything To Me later this morning and post it for those of you who are reading that one as well. I will update this story as soon as I finish the next chapter okay. Let me know what you think and remember, 5 reviews or no update!**

**Sammy-Sama**


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note**

**Well…ah…long time no update huh? Well I've just been so busy and what not but I have the next chapter up now for all of those who are reading this…and I did warn you it was going to be slower because my other story You Are Everything To Me was a higher priority... And now with the 3rd story to that one… Anyway…on with the Fic!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: Fight Crime; Shoot Back!**

The two couples stood there, complete shock written in their expressions. The couple who stood before the large oak desk, their navy uniforms a clear indicator of their choice of profession, looked unsure of who the new people were, however there was a distinct feeling of familiarity about them.

"This is Miroku Tsuzitani and Sango Kuwajima," The young demon introduced, "They are the best officers of the Tokyo police department and the two who will be working with you while you are in Tokyo."

"But how can they be here?" The miko questioned, still unable to connect the dots.

"It was quite easy actually," Miroku commented, "We took the squad car here and then…"

"That's not what she meant," Sango interrupted, a frustrated sigh escaping her, "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and discuss this."

"Good idea," The hanyou agreed, turning around and making his way out of the office followed by the rest of the group, "Why don't we head back to your house Kagome."

"Fine with me," Kagome replied, a bright smile upon her face as she entered the elevator, "So, you guys want to explain?"

"I think the easiest way to do that would be to start with the fact that we are reincarnations," Miroku began.

"But how is it you knew us?" Kagome questioned, eyeing the couple curiously, her hazel orbs full of hope.

"A couple of reasons actually," Sango answered, "We've been having strange dreams lately, possibly buried memories of a past life; we can't be sure."

"And the fact Sesshomaru told us about you two could be why," The officer added, his violet gaze turning to the young miko.

The small compartment opened to allow the four to leave, InuYasha showing them the way out.

"Just leave your car here," The hanyou said, directing the comment towards the two police officers in their company, "I'll have Shippo or someone else drop it off for you."

"Thank you," Sango replied gratefully, "We've already totaled five cars…I don't think the chief would be very happy if we lost another."

"No," Miroku agreed with a shake of his head, "I don't think he would."

Once again making her way down the familiar streets, for the third time that day in fact; she sighed as they made the last turn of the corner and the shrine stairs came into view.

"Why is it that my life seems to change so drastically on my birthday?" Kagome sighed, her hazel orbs closing for a brief moment, "My _birthday_ of all days."

"Look at it this way," InuYasha began, a light smile gracing his lips, "At least you didn't get captured by a demon this time."

"No," She agreed, turning her attention towards the young man, "Just chased one down."

His lips curled up even more into a smirk; and she was sure had he not had his concealment charm on, a fang would be peeking out of his mouth. An arm snaked around the young woman's waist as they climbed the mountain of steps, pulling the young miko close to the hanyou's side.

"It was worth it though, wasn't it?" He inquired, watching the young woman beside him; a light dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"The gangs all back together again," Came the light tone of the young man currently resting against the door frame to the side of the house, his amused emerald eyes locking on his student and commander, "I thought you two just wanted to go some where more 'private'."

"I can't believe you Shippo," Kagome gasped, narrowing her eyes towards the young man, gently pulling herself from the hanyou's grasp, "And to think you're my professor; honestly."

"What?" The kitsune replied with a shrug, attempting to retain a look of innocence, "I just figured since it was your birthday and all InuYasha would give you a surprise."

"That's quite enough Shippo," InuYasha growled in warning.

Holding his hands up in defense he said, "All right, all right."

"If you two will follow me I'll show you inside," Kagome offered, motioning towards the open door the young kitsune was currently leaning against, "I'm sure my mom won't mind a few extra guests."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi," answered the young officer, bowing slightly as he entered the home.

"Please," Kagome replied with a shake of her head, "Call me Kagome."

"Thank you Kagome," Sango said, following her partner, giving the young woman a small smile.

The group walked into the kitchen, situating themselves at the large wooden table.

"So," InuYasha began, sitting down at the table between the young miko and his second in command, "How much have you been told?"

"Not much," Miroku admitted, "We only just received the case file a few moments before you two entered the office so we had virtually no time to review the material."

"We do know however about this alleged Naraku and his attempts to bring weapons and machinery into the country from outside sources," Sango added, "And the fact that he seems to have a target in Japan, though the person's identity is unknown."

"This should keep us all on the same page," The hanyou replied, taking off his concealment charm and placing it in the small bag by the table, pulling out the file Shippo had handed to him earlier and tossing it across the table towards the two officers, "All the information I've received on him; current information anyway, is all in that file. Target, favorite hideouts; everything."

At the sound of the demon's name the young miko's head snapped up, "You never told me it was Naraku that you were after."

"At the time," InuYasha replied, his molten orbs locking with hazel ones, "I wasn't allowed to. And besides I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" She inquired, "Worry me? This is _Naraku _we're talking about here! Why wouldn't I worry."

"I already told you that he was here didn't I?" The hanyou tried to reason with the young miko.

"I told you she'd do this," Shippo whispered, leaning closer towards the hanyou, "You should have kept your mouth shut."

"You better keep your mouth shut," InuYasha warned.

Peering over the young man's shoulder, Kagome read the information they'd been given, her eyes widening as she saw her picture and the information by it.

"You mean it's me he's after?" The miko gasped, worried, frightened eyes looking towards the young hanyou.

"Yes," The hanyou replied, taking a deep breath, "He thinks you still have the Shikon no Tama; what he doesn't know is that it no longer exists."

"The Shikon no Tama never did exist," Miroku argued, "It's simply a fairy tale told by old shrine keepers and priests."

"Not true," Kagome disagreed, "I spent over three years in search of the thing. I would know it existed because InuYasha and I hunted down the shards of the jewel that I broke."

The young man turned to his partner, a look of utter disbelief upon his face.

"I think she's lost it," He admitted, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Don't be mean," Sango hissed, narrowed chestnut eyes glaring towards the young officer, "You never know, I mean how many people actually believe demons still exist."

"Not many," Miroku answered.

"I rest my case," Sango said, closing the argument.

Kagome smiled, having heard the conversation even though the two had tried to keep out of earshot. Sango had always been on her side, and it seems that even though her friend-no sister-didn't truly know who she was, it was just good to have her back.

"I've even got the pictures to prove it," Kagome added, watching the two beside her with amusement.

"Moving on," InuYasha stated with a roll of his eyes, "What will our course of action be?"

"We'll fan out if you think that'd be best," Miroku offered, his violet orbs locking with the hanyou's amber ones, "We can get the lieutenant to lend a hand."

A low growl ripped from InuYasha's chest, his molten gaze narrowing, "Not if we can help it."

Shocked eyes looked towards the kitsune questioningly.

"They go way back," Shippo answered dismissively, "and they don't get along."

"That's an understatement," Kagome muttered, connecting the dots.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The hanyou inquired, eyeing the woman curiously.

"Nothing," the miko replied hesitantly, "Nothing InuYasha."

"That's what I thought," InuYasha scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Now," Ms. Higurashi announced, entering the kitchen, "Who's ready for dinner?"

"What are we having?" Kagome questioned the older woman, her hazel orbs locking with matching brown.

"Oden," She answered, crossing the room to lift the lid from atop the large pot, "It is your birthday isn't it?"

The young woman beamed up at her mother, "Thanks."

"No problem Kagome," Her mother replied, pulling bowls from the cabinet and filling them with the meal before setting them in front of her daughter and guests, "Dig in."

* * *

The young man watched as the demon treaded down the path up to the house; the night sky alit with the lights of the city. The demon shrugged his bag off his shoulder as he entered the yard, his crimson gaze locked on the building ahead.

His maroon orbs locked with those of his commanding officer as the man neared the building, "Welcome back."

The demon ignored the man's greeting, passing by him with out even a glance.

"That bad huh?" He questioned, following his commanding officer.

"Horrible," The man answered, "I'm sure you've read the papers Yukio."

"I have," Yukio replied with a nod, "I also had Intelligence get some information on that new group they've been putting together."

"And what have you found," The demon inquired, entering a room off to the right of the hall he'd entered, taking a seat at the large desk inside.

"They've enlisted the help from officer Tsuzitani and officer Kuwajima," Yukio answered, "We're looking into their background at the moment."

The man's brow arched, curiosity sparking in his crimson orbs, "Did you say Tsuzitani and Kuwajima?"

"Yes," the demon said slowly, "Does that mean something to you sir?"

"They've got the old gang back together," He commented, a hint of amusement in his tone, "the slayer, monk and soon the miko I'm sure will be informed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yukio questioned, puzzled.

"Nothing we can't handle," The man replied, reaching for his top drawer and pulling out the silver pistil he kept inside, "The score is now even."

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked, the man before him seemingly making no sense.

"They know all about me all ready," he clarified, "And know I know exactly who we're up against."

"Naraku sir," Came the melodious voice of the young woman as she entered the room, knocking before hand, "I have some information for you."

"Go on Chiyo," Naraku said, signaling it was all right for the young woman to continue.

Her pale lavender eyes locked with the demons' crimson ones, her ebony hair tussled from having to run, "We have just received information that the Kitsune is in fact the miko's professor. That is probably why we haven't been able to pin point her location all this time. I was however able to get that she attends Toyo University and I got her class schedule. "

A malevolent smile graced the young demon's lips, this information could be used to their advantage.

"I have a plan on how we can confront the hanyou effectively," Naraku informed, leaning back in his large velvet chair, looking fondly at the small fire arm he held in his hand, "We shall abduct the miko as she attempts to leave the school grounds and use her as bait for the hanyou."

"Won't we be revealing ourselves though sir?" Yukio questioned, a hand going to scratch his head as he thought over the possibilities and options; his short fiery hair being pushed to one side.

"Not if we change our concealment charms," The demon answered, turning his attention towards the two before him, "I shall take the woman as she leaves, it'll be up to you two to keep the police busy."

"Understood," The two replied with a nod.

"Good," Naraku smiled, "Let's see how this pans out."

* * *

The young miko had to practically drag herself up the stairs and to her bedroom, the prier events having totally exhausted her. Twisting the knob on her door she pushed the wooden barrier open, her feet dragging as she padded across the carpet and flopped down upon the comforter of her bed.

Soft amber eyes watched as the woman entered her room, going strait for her large bed. Entering after her, he closed the door and neared the bed, sitting down on the edge.

"You okay?" the young man questioned, looking down towards the young miko with her face buried in the pillow.

"Yes," She answered, the fabric and feathers muffling her voice a bit, "Just tired."

"I would imagine you would be," he agreed, his voice becoming serious, "But I need to talk to you about something Kagome."

"What's the matter InuYasha?" the miko inquired, rising from her position to sit next to him, worried hazel orbs locked with serious amber.

"I need to know," InuYasha began, taking in a deep breath, "If you're sure you trust me."

Kagome's eyes widened, What was he getting at?

"Why wouldn't I?" She questioned, eyeing the man curiously, "What's this about?"

"I fear there will be times in the near future that I will have to leave you behind or do something you just really don't like," The hanyou explained, "like if things get too dangerous you are to return to the base and stay with Sesshomaru."

"Why?" She asked, watching the man beside her.

"This isn't like the feudal era Kagome," the hanyou stated, "We can't just shoot him with arrows and slash at him; there is technology available to us. He won't fight us the way he use to and I'm the only one use to it."

"I just don't see why there should be anything to worry about," Kagome admitted, "I mean I grew up in this era, I know how it works."

"Have you ever been shot Kagome?" the man asked seriously, his amber eyes darkened.

"No," She answered, "Have you?"

"More times than I can count," InuYasha replied with a sigh, "The point I'm trying to get at here is that I want you to stay safe. And if you're with Shippo and Sesshomaru I know you are."

"What about me?" Kagome questioned, placing a gentle hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "What about me knowing that you're safe."

"I can take care of my self," InuYasha stated.

"As can I," The miko added, "But that still doesn't mean something will go wrong. The last time we fought him we did it together; we'll do it the same way this time."

"Will you just listen to me for once and do what I say?" The hanyou growled, "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I did listen to you once InuYasha," Kagome replied heatedly, "And what happened? We got separated for four years! Do you have any idea how that felt to have lost you for so long? How much that hurt?"

"You only had four years Kagome," InuYasha argued, pain and sorrow lacing his tone, "I had to live with out you for over 500, do you have any idea how much _that _hurt?"

Regret filled her tired hazel pools as she with drew her hand from the man's shoulder and placed it in her lap, her gaze finding the carpet as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The miko whispered, her voice shaky, "I didn't know…I didn't mean to hurt you."

The hanyou sighed, his amber orbs falling shut as he leaned closer towards the young maiden, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards him.

"It's not your fault Kagome, and I understand how you felt," InuYasha said softly, his nose nuzzling in her hair gently, "I promise nothing like that will happen again. It's taken me 500 years to catch up with you again and I've had a lot of time to think. I guess, no matter what I say you'd find a way to follow me, huh? You always did."

The young woman nodded, small streams of tears falling from her eyes onto the fabric of the man's shirt. Feeling the dampness starting to form he pulled away, and moved to lean against the wall further back on the bed. Once he'd gotten comfortable he pulled the young maiden into his lap, allowing her to cry into his chest; relieving all the stress she'd bottled up inside.

"I'm sorry this all had to happen so fast," The hanyou apologized, tightening his grip on the distraught young woman.

"I'm not," Kagome admitted, tucking her head under the man's chin as she curled up against his chest in his warm and comforting embrace, "I'm glad you all are back, I've missed you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I never found you all again."

"We would have found you again," InuYasha said gently.

Kagome nodded once more, fatigue catching up with the young woman. Closing her eyes she allowed the rhythmic beats of the hanyou's heart to lull her to sleep.

InuYasha heard the deep breaths of the woman gently tucked in his arms. A smile crossed his face as he tightened his hold on her even more as she slept. He'd be there to watch over her; he'd be there to protect her. He'd be there to care for her and there to love her. But most importantly _he'd be there_; for her and only her.

"Good night Koishi," InuYasha whispered, burying his nose deeper into the young miko's hair; inhaling her sweet sent as he fell to sleep; the love of his life nestled in his arms safely.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had been for the most part fairly uneventful. Souta had had some 'bonding' time with the hanyou and had gotten a great deal of help from the kitsune with his math homework. Why the kitsune decided to go into the profession of being a history teacher, she would never know.

The young miko sat in her regular seat, watching as the hands of the clock cycled through, only a minute left of class before the end of the day.

"I want your current event papers on my desk before you all leave," Mr. Gonzo shouted over the bell and bustling of students.

Saying his goodbyes he watched as the students slowly trickled out of the class room, placing their papers upon his desk; the miko being the last to leave.

"I'm glad you had time to do it," the man said, smiling gently toward the young woman.

"Don't I always do my work?" Kagome questioned, walking from her seat and towards the desk, "So is it Mr. Gonzo, or Shippo after school?"

"Mr. Gonzo," Shippo decided, packing up the papers and setting them into his briefcase, "At least until we leave the building."

Kagome nodded, turning to head out of the room.

"Do you want me to give you a lift to the shrine?" The kitsune offered, his jade orbs watching the woman leave.

"I think that would be a bit strange to have my professor drive me home," The miko replied, giving him a warm smile in return, "But thanks for the offer."

The demon nodded, following the young miko as she left, "So I'll see you at the shrine later then?"

Kagome nodded, "Are you going to the base before you come by?"

"Yes," Shippo answered, "I have to pick up our things and see if Sesshomaru's heard anything new."

"All right then," the miko smiled, "If you run into InuYasha, tell him I headed home."

"Will do," The kitsune replied, "I'll send him your way."

With that the two went their separate ways, the young kitsune climbing into his car and heading down the street towards the base, the young miko walking towards her home.

Rounding the corner; only a few blocks form the shrine grounds; she began to feel a chill run up her spine. It felt to her as if she was being watched, but by who? The streets were completely empty, it being too early for the evening commuters and too late for the main shoppers who normally did their grocery shopping.

A soft click and the pressure of a cylindrical object near her head caused her to stop; her eyes going wide.

"Long time no see," the cold voice spoke from behind the young woman.

She went to scream for help, scream for the hanyou to save her but the man pressed the metal object harder against her.

"Don't call for the hanyou," the man ordered, scanning the surrounding area for the said companion, "He can't help you. If you just do as I say everything will work out just fine."

"What do you want with me Naraku," The miko questioned, her voice trembling slightly.

"You, of course," Naraku answered, closing the space between the two, "What did you think I wanted?"

In an attempt to protect herself the young miko summoned a barrier, though she knew if he pulled the trigger it would do no good to stop the bullet.

Pain shot through the demon's body as eh unknowingly ran into the purifying barrier, his flesh singed.

"Why you…" Naraku hissed, raising his gun towards the young miko, the woman having turned around to view her attacker.

Wide, fear filled hazel orbs stared into malevolent narrowed crimson. Her gaze darted around her, trying to find anyone who could help her.

"You will pay for that," the demon stated, applying pressure to the weapon in his hand.

Everything moved in slow motion for the young maiden, her eyes transfixed upon man before her. Her gaze wasn't locked on the man who'd threatened her however, but upon the molten amber eyed man behind him; the black weapon aimed at her assailant's back, his eyes filled with determination.

The sound of gun fire echoed through out the city as a blood chilling scream ripped from the victim's throat, soon after silence settled upon the city once more.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up for you guys….I've just been so busy with all my end of school stuff and my other story…like I've said this one will be a slow update but since Summer will be here in about a week I'll have more time to update my stories. Check out my last story to the His Heart And The Only One Who Can Save Him trilogy; Omnia Vincit Amour: Love Conquers All. Anywho…remember, 5 reviews or no update!**

**SammySama**

**Chapter IV: Life is only worth living once you've found someone worth dying for**

**Naraku's made his first move: attempted attack on Kagome and abduction. What will InuYasha do to help Kagome? Will she survive her encounter with Naraku? And what happens when Sango and Miroku have glimpses into their past? Will bonds become stronger as Naraku grows more powerful? Will the demon use the hanyou's feelings towards the reincarnated miko against him? Too many questions that you'll have to wait to find out the answers to! Find out next time.**


	5. Chapter IV

**Scene changes from "_Heavy on my heart" by _Anastasia**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: Life is Only Worth Living Once You've Found Someone Worth Dying For**

The young western Lord entered the base, greeting the guards as he did every morning. After going around and making his regular inspections of the perimeter he headed into the main office, the young secretary behind the front desk greeting him cheerfully.

The young woman's short pale blond tresses bouncing slightly as she snapped her head up, blazing turquoise orbs locked onto molten amber as the young man entered the office.

The young woman greeted, a bright smile upon her face, "Good morning General."

"Morning Akina," Sesshomaru replied, bowing his head slightly towards her, "Has there been any developments that require attention?"

Looking down at her notepad she traced her finger towards the newest notes she'd taken before responding, "There have been a few rumors going around about Naraku making his next strike soon; I thought I'd relay the message to you. Seems we had less time than anticipated."

"He knows we're on to him," Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, "great; anything else?"

"The two officers have safely returned from the Higurashi residence," Akina added, "And intelligence has informed that they are now possible targets as well."

"We get them back together to protect the girl and now it turns out we need to protect _them_ as well," the young demon muttered exasperatedly, "Okay then, thank you."

"No problem," The young woman beamed, watching as the young commander retreated from the building and turned around the corner, out of sight.

Molten orbs scanned the grounds of the base, acknowledged salutes from lieutenant and sergeants. Fighter jets took off from the run way, their engines roaring to life as they were ignited.

As he passed by the air strip, the building in which he was heading came into view, the guard tentatively keeping watch. Making his way towards the guard and post she occupied, he was about to enter the secured location when he was stopped; the guard halting him.

"Excuse me sir," She said, her violet eyes looking towards him curiously, "You can't enter here unless you have a level five security card."

"Hisa," Called her commanding officer as he came towards her, his hazel orbs locked with her violets ones, "Let him in."

"But he hasn't shown clearance yet," Hisa argued, moving in front of the door, her long ebony hair swaying gently with the motion, "You said they need clearance to proceed through this door."

The young man neared the pair before the door; stopping to salute the young lord before shaking his head towards the younger officer, "He doesn't need a clearance card."

Sesshomaru watched the officer before him, a brow arched in amusement as he questioned, "New recruit, Kaori?"

Kaori nodded, his hazel eyes looking tiredly towards the young demon, "It's been a long couple of days around here."

"I can imagine," Sesshomaru agreed with a nod.

"I was just doing what I was told…" Hisa tried to defend herself, seeing now that this man she'd stopped was an even higher rank than the officer who was instructing her.

"You did," Kaori agreed, "However you failed to acknowledge and show respect as two officers of higher rank entered your presence, I believe you owe your General an apology."

"I'm sorry," Hisa apologized, moving out of the way and saluting the young man, "it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru nodded as he made to grab the door handle; pulling the set of keys from his pocket.

"Let me know in advance next time when you test my trainees will you General?" Kaori questioned.

"I didn't know you were training again," Sesshomaru admitted, unlocking the door and entering the building.

"So you mean it's time then?" Kaori inquired, watching as the young demon entered and went to close the door.

"Yes," The demon replied, "And I believe she's been cooped up quite long enough."

The officer nodded as Sesshomaru closed the door, vanishing from sight.

The young demon made his way down a long corridor before he came before a large oak door. Opening it he came into a well accommodated room for it's occupant. Trees and shrubs had been planted, small game such as mice and other such small rodents had been released frequently giving the small creature something to chase. A few years ago another officer had even planted a small patch of catnip in a far corner; all in all it was pretty much a kitty heaven.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wooden barrier; watching with amusement as a rather large mouse scurried by him; apparently having been trying to escape the prison it'd been placed in. He watched as it abruptly turned around and darted off in the opposite direction; doing everything it can to escape it's pursuer.

With deadly accuracy and skill the small occupant of the room pounced on the rodent from it's hiding spot in a small shrub, large crimson eyes dancing with pride at having caught the fleeing animal.

"Seems you've kept yourself occupied," Sesshomaru commented gaining the small demon's attention.

Large eyes turned towards the young man as two tails swayed back and forth contently as a gentle mew was heard from the creature.

"Are you ready to go out now?" He questioned, watching as the small feline ran up to him and looked upward expectantly.

"Guess that's a 'yes' then," Sesshomaru sighed, opening the door once more and allowing the small demon to run ahead of him and out of the confides it had been in for it's few years of living on the base as he opened the front door where the guards were.

The three watched as the small yellow and black creature sped out of the building and through the base, weaving in between planes and people to the main gates as she slipped through them and hurriedly made her way down the empty city streets as the first rays of sun emerged from the horizon.

"I'm going to miss her," Kaori admitted as he watched the demon leave, "she was a good cat."

"Kirara is needed elsewhere," Sesshomaru informed, turning towards the younger officer, "But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her."

The young man nodded, as he gave the young demon one final salute before heading off to another part of the base; Sesshomaru making his way back to the main office and his quarters located inside.

* * *

**I try to fly away but it's impossible  
And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs **

* * *

"_Did we get him?" came the almost inaudible whisper of a young miko-in- training. Her green and white school uniform swaying as the wind from the hanyou's attack as it subsided. Her black tresses swaying about her face, covering her chocolate eyes from time to time as she looked around for her companions._

"_I think so…" came the rough voice of a hanyou, his red fire rat haori swaying gently as his triangular ears twitched from atop his silver haired head, his piercing amber gaze looking around for any surviving demons._

"_Kagome! InuYasha! Can you sense him?" came the call of a young demon slayer as she called to her friends. Her black hair in a high pony tail, coffee eyes, accentuated with magenta eye liner, scanned the area for the offending demon._

"_I don't think so Sango, how bout you InuYasha?" came the futuristic school girls response._

"_Nope, I think he's really gone this time." Said InuYasha, sheathing his sword._

"_Thank Kami!" said Miroku, his purple robes muddy from the battle. His short hair pulled back low at the back of his head, looking over toward the woman he was searching for, his violet gaze landed on his goal._

"_Sango, thank Kami you're all right!" he exclaimed, rushing over toward the demon slayer, embracing her tightly._

"_Miroku-Sama." Sango sighed, wrapping her long arms around the body of the strong monk._

_InuYasha looked around, sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes._

_Kagome, noticing this asked, "What's wrong?"_

"_He's not dead yet." InuYasha snarled, looking off in the direction where the foul stench of Naraku was emanating from._

_Kagome looked off in the direction her companion was looking and scanned the trees for any sense of the jewel shards. There, faintly in the trees was a shining light, one which only belonged to the Shikon no Tama._

"_InuYasha! Over there!" she screamed, pointing a finger in the direction of the pull of the jewel._

"_Wind Scar!" Shouted InuYasha as a bright flash erupted from the fabled sword as it was unsheathed at un human speeds as it's ultimate attack was employed._

"_You've got to get the Jewel shards or he'll just regenerate again!" shouted Miroku as he took a few steps closer toward their enemy._

"_Got it." InuYasha said, running towards the clumped remains of the demon who had caused so much pain and destruction over the past years. _

_Reaching his remains, InuYasha called back, "Where's the jewel Kagome?"_

"_Off to the right, near the ground!" Kagome shouted._

"_Thanks." InuYasha said. Aiming Tetsusaiga, InuYasha sliced open a rather thick tentacle to the right of him, the steal of the sword passed down from his father glistened in the setting sun. making a quick slash, he pulled out his sword and out came the jewel, much like the first time it had reappeared in this world of his._

_As it flew through the air, he jumped up and caught it in a clawed hand, retreating back to the safety of the group before he called, "Now Miroku!"  
"Right!" Miroku said with a nod as he uncovered his right hand, the hand which had been cursed ever since his grandfather's time. "Wind Tunnel."_

_Upon the release of the lethal wind tunnel, the surrounding trees were sucked into the void. Not long after the remains of Naraku were sucked up as well. As soon as the demon was fully into the void, the cursed hand began to heal it's self. In a matter of minutes it was completely gone, never was Miroku's line to be burdened with the fate their grandfather and great grandfather had to endure._

"_Is…is it gone Miroku?" asked Sango, her voice no more than a whisper as she approached the monk._

"_Yes Lady Sango." Said Miroku, turning to face the woman he loved so much, "Now, Naraku and the Wind Tunnel are finally gone." _

_Unshed tears began to build up in the usually placid slayers eyes as she ran toward the monk and jumped into his arms._

"_Is something wrong Kagome?" InuYasha said, coming to stand next to the young woman, his deep, blazing golden eyes full of concern and love._

"_Nope." Kagome replied, shaking her head, "And that's just the problem."  
At what the young miko's statement, her companions ceased their celebrations and looked towards her questioningly. _

"_What do you mean Lady Kagome?" The monk questioned, looking towards the young miko with confused violet eyes._

"_Has it always been this simple?" Kagome asked, looking at each one of her companions in turn, "Would this truly be the end of Naraku? When have we done battle with him and it lasted this short of time and we've come out with minor injuries."_

"_I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're all okay and everything. I'm happy we are all alive and can now move on." Kagome continued, "I'm just worried that this isn't over, that he's hiding in the shadows somewhere, waiting for us to let our guard down."_

_The group stood there for a moment, mulling over what the woman had just said._

"_I agree with Kagome." Sango said, looking towards the woman she'd grown fond of, treated like a sister, "I think that he went down too easy."_

"_But the wind tunnel is gone Lady Sango." Miroku tried to convince the slayer, "The curse is lifted, the only way to do that is to defeat the demon who had cast it."_

_

* * *

_

**And for a moment I am weak  
So it's hard for me to speak  
Even though we're underneath the same blue sky **

* * *

The young woman awoke with a start, her chestnut orbs turning to look at the flashing neon green digits on her alarm clock. Outstretching a hand she roughly hit the top of the object, causing the annoying buzzing sound it had been emitting to signal her it was time to get up stop.

"That couldn't have been real," She whispered, slipping out of her bed; swinging her feet over the edge as she stood and stretched out her tired muscles, " That was just too weird to be real."

Crossing the room she picked up her uniform and laid it out atop her bed, hurriedly slipping out of her night gown before pulling her navy colored pants on and then her shirt; fastening her belt around her waist last.

"I mean it doesn't even make sense," She said to herself as she exited her bedroom and made her way through her apartment towards the kitchen, "Miroku doesn't even have this 'wind tunnel' thing anyway."

"How do you know?" came a nagging voice in the back of her mind.

"Because I've been his partner for over four years," she argued, reaching in her bread cupboard for a bagel before placing it in the toaster, "And I've never seen this 'wind tunnel thing."

"He all ways wears gloves though," the voice retorted, "How can you be sure? What do you think he's hiding?"

"There are lots of reasons to wear gloves," the woman countered, "You don't want your finger prints at a crime scene."

"You can argue it all you want but it could be possible," her conscience argued, "Just think about all Kagome told you."

"Fine," the officer sighed, taking a bite of her toasted breakfast, "I'll talk to him about it later."

"Wise move," the voice agreed before fading away.

"That's got to be a sign I need to get out more," the woman commented as she opened her door and locked behind her, "or stop eating curry right before bed."

As the young officer left her apartment, she failed to notice the small creature watching her intently from her spot concealed in the bushes; it's large crimson orbs following her soon-to-be mistress as she entered the city issued squad car and headed towards her partner's dwelling. Catching the young woman's scent; and that of her vehicle the small creature began to run after it; her inhuman speed guaranteeing no one would see her as she darted in and out of the bushes along the side of the road.

* * *

**If I could paint a picture of this melody  
It would be a violin without its strings **

* * *

Wide violet orbs stared up at the ceiling above him, his right hand raised before his face as he examined it.

"Well that explains a lot," he whispered darkly, moving his glove covered hand every which way; the small bracelet of beads he wore clanking together slightly, "Sometimes I wish the doors that hold the answers I seek would remained closed."

Turning his attention from his hand he looked over towards the television that had been left on; the young man having fallen asleep on the couch rather than in his bed. The small clock at the bottom left hand corner told him it was about 6:45 am; Sango would be here in no more than ten minutes.

There was no time to take a shower or get his uniform washed; though now looking down at the garb he noticed because he slept in it the cloth had become extremely wrinkled.

"Lovely," He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt and laying it out atop his table, running back to the rear of his apartment to grab his iron as he hurriedly tried to iron out most of the wrinkles to his shirt.

As he ironed the fabric of his uniform, the dream continued to play in his mind, questions swimming around as he thought about it. Hadn't they destroyed Naraku? If that was true, then why did he have the wind tunnel? I mean he knew he was a reincarnation, there was no doubt about that but it still didn't make sense. The wind tunnel was a curse and the curse was broken when Naraku was destroyed. Could the Naraku they pursue now be the same one from back then? But, how was that possible?

"I guess I'll ask InuYasha," He sighed, unplugging the appliance he'd been using as he finished straightening the cloth before him, "He'll know…or at least be able to help me find the answers."

No sooner had the young man slipped on his newly ironed shirt did the door bell ring, signaling his partner had arrived at her destination.

"Just a moment!" he shouted, snatching his belt from the table, putting it on and securing it around his waist as he answered the door, "Ready?"

The young woman before him nodded, turning and heading back towards the squad car, "Though it looks like you were running a little late."

"Why do you say that?" Miroku questioned, following the young woman and making his way down the steps of his apartment complex, oblivious to the missing component to his attire.

"You forgot to put on your shoes," Sango replied, exiting the building as the young man behind her stopped, a slight dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh," he commented, turning on his heel and heading back up to his apartment, cursing himself the whole way for not having remembered those accursed shoes.

* * *

**And the canvas in my mind  
Sings the songs I left behind  
Like pretty flowers and a sunset **

* * *

The kitsune pulled up to the main gates of the base, greeting guards and made his way into the base, parking his car just before the office doors.

"Morning Major," came the ever cheerful voice of Akina.

"Morning Akina," the young man replied, passing by the front desk, "Is Sesshomaru here yet?"

"He got here about twenty minutes after I did," The young woman answered, smiling brightly towards the demon, "Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

"If you would," the man replied, continuing his way to the demon's office, entering the elevator and pressing the appropriate button.

Once he'd reached the desired floor, he emerged from the small compartment and headed down the long hall to the young lord's office.

Knocking on the large wooden door he questioned, "Sesshomaru, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes," Came the demon's response, "come in."

Entering the room, he shut the door behind him, standing before the young Lord.

"What do you need Shippo?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking up from his pile of paper work.

"I wanted to know if this new event is going to effect Kagome's daily routine," Shippo inquired, "I mean if she will be watched during her school day and around where she goes. And I came to see if there has been any developments."

"Of course someone's going to be watching her," Came the rough tone from the young man behind the kitsune, "Why the hell did you even need to ask?"

* * *

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone **

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" The young hanyou questioned as the couple neared the university.

"I'm sure InuYasha," the young miko answered, turning her attention towards the man beside her, "I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"You don't have to mock me Kagome," InuYasha commented, "I Just want to keep you safe is all."

"I know," Kagome sighed as the pair made their way up the path to the double doors, "And besides, Shippo's here don't forget. I'll go to him if I need any help, okay?"

"Promise," The hanyou questioned, eyeing the young woman expectantly.

"Promise," She repeated, a bell sounding inside to signal the students to make their way to class, "I have to go."

Before the young woman could run off, InuYasha gripped her wrists, pulling her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her fragile form, "I'll see you later this afternoon, all right."

"Okay," She replied, the young hanyou leaning down and capturing her lips with a gentle kiss, "I'll try and stay out of trouble."

"Good girl," InuYasha laughed, allowing the young maiden to enter the building, "I'll meet you at the shrine."

"All right," Kagome waved, as she entered the building, the heavy double doors swinging shut behind her.

Turning from the school the young hanyou made his way towards the base to speak with his brother. Taking the same way he'd taken for the past 100 years he'd stayed in Japan he walked to the base. Greeting the guards he entered the grounds, trekking up to his brother's office; passing the overly cheery secretary on his way.

Exiting the elevator he walked down the hall to his brother's office, entering with out knocking.

"I wanted to know if this new event is going to effect Kagome's daily routine," he heard Shippo ask, "I mean if she will be watched during her school day and around where she goes. And I came to see if there has been any developments."

"Of course someone's going to be watching her," the hanyou answered, shutting the door behind him, "Why the hell did you even need to ask?"

"How many times to I have to tell you," Sesshomaru questioned, "knock before you enter."

InuYasha shrugged, "Guess you can't teach an old dog a new trick."

"Obviously," the young demon sighed, "Anyway back to the matter at hand. Yes the young miko will be watched. You will do so at school where as all of you will take turns or do so afterwards."

"Speaking of which," InuYasha commented, "Why aren't you at school. Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not first period," Shippo answered, "But once I finish here I'm heading off to the university."

"Then I'll make this quick," Sesshomaru continued, "Naraku's planning an attack in the near future, it's best for you all to be prepared. I've sent Kirara ahead to aid the young officer."

"Smart move," the hanyou nodded.

"I've heard that your two friends will also be targeted as well," The demon added, "Make sure they're warned."

"I will," Shippo replied, glancing towards the clock mounted on the young lord's wall, "I better be heading out before second period, I'll come back and check in on Friday. If anything happens before then you know how to reach me."

Sesshomaru nodded, watching as the kitsune left his office to attend to other matters.

"Now I wanted to talk with you about something important," The demon said, turning his attention towards his younger half brother.

"What?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing the man before him curiously.

"As I'm sure you are aware," Sesshomaru continued, "The new moon will be here in about three days."

"I am," The hanyou agreed, "What of it?"

"I think you should allow someone else to protect the young miko during that time," Sesshomaru admitted, "I believe it is thing to do."

"Hell no," InuYasha growled, slamming his fists onto his brother's desk, "I will not sit back and have someone else do my job."

"I understand how you feel InuYasha," the demon reasoned, "But do you think you will be able to protect her if you are human?"

"I have before," he argued.

"You had help," The young lord countered, "At least allow Shippo to accompany you."

"Fine," The hanyou sighed in defeat, turning towards the door.

"You need to watch yourself," Sesshomaru warned, "He's planning an attack, I just know it. Things are about to get a hell of a lot more dangerous."

"I know I know, I can handle it," InuYasha replied as he opened the door.

"Are you sure about that?" The young lord inquired.

"When have I not?" the hanyou said as he left the room; his brother shaking his head.

The hanyou could be too cocky for his own good sometimes and it will eventually get him killed someday.

* * *

**Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home **

* * *

Naraku watched as the young miko left her university and made her way down the sidewalk towards the old shrine.

"You two know what to do right?" the demon questioned, eyeing the two behind him curiously.

"Yes we do," The young man sighed, "Don't you have any faith in us?"

"No," Naraku answered flatly, "No I don't."

"Well fine then," The young woman snapped.

"Cool it Chiyo," Her partner warned, "We have a job to do, no sense in picking an unnecessary fight."

"Mind your own business Yukio," Chiyo retorted, narrowed lavender locking with maroon.

"You have your orders," Naraku sighed, shaking his head at the couple's antics, "Make even one mistake and you will pay the price."

"Understood," the two replied, watching as the demon left their company, following the young woman.

"So when do you think the cops will show?" Chiyo questioned, turning to the young man beside her.

"Right about," Yukio answered, spotting the squad car round the corner and head towards them, "now."

* * *

**Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart **

* * *

For some reason, the couple had been in an uncomfortable silence for most of the day; both having things to ask, though both afraid to do so.

"I had a strange dream last night," Miroku admitted, breaking the ice to their conversation.

"You did?" Sango questioned, turning her attention towards her partner at the wheel, "So did I."

"That's weird," the young man commented.

Silence cloaked them once more.

"Unit 354 come in please," boomed the voice over the CB radio.

"Unit 354," Sango answered.

"You are to follow the target on their way home from school," the dispatcher continued, "possible attack has been issued."

"Understood," The young woman replied.

Hearing their new task, Miroku adjusted their route and headed for the university.

"Can I ask you something?" Sango questioned nervously as they approached the school, rounding the corner and headed towards the shrine.

"Sure," Miroku replied, stopping to allow a group of students to cross the road, winking at a few of the college girls.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?" The young woman finally asked.

Miroku tensed, he'd been afraid she'd ask that question ever since they'd been transferred and become partners. Even though they both knew they were reincarnations and had indeed had some connection to each other in the past; he just wasn't ready to explain things to her just yet.

The young man never got a chance to reply however as a wall of fire shot across the road, preventing them from going any farther.

Skidding to a stop the two got out of the car, coming face to face with a pair of maroon and lavender eyes.

* * *

**I've had my share of pleasure  
And I've tasted pain **

* * *

"So, what's the game plan?" Chiyo questioned, eyeing her partner curiously.

"Well," Yukio replied, glancing towards the young woman, "first we have to stop them now don't we."

"Well duh," The young maiden said sarcastically, "I meant how are we going to do that?"

"We do what we're good at," Yukio answered cryptically, raising a hand; causing a wall of fire to barrel across the road, providing to be an effective block.

"That's one way to do it," Chiyo commented, following the young demon as he headed towards the couple emerging from the car.

"Turn back now," Yukio warned, " You will not be asked twice."

"You need to bring this wall down," Sango ordered, taking over behind the front of the squad car; her gun aimed towards the two, "We have business to attend to and you are in the way. We will not hesitate to use force to pass."

"When will humans learn," Yukio sighed, closing his eyes; opening them a moment later to reveal his pupils had thinned to form mere slits, "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

"You don't mean to tell us you're _real_ dragons do you?" Miroku replied doubtfully, moving to mirror his partner, "There are only a hand full left in the whole world."

"And you're looking at the last two in Japan," Chiyo remarked, her eyes matching the demon's beside her, "My brother and I are the only two left on this side of the pacific ocean. The others went to America during World War II."

"Lovely," Sango commented, "Now if you would be so kind as to move we won't have to exterminate you."

"You think you'll be able to get rid of us?" Yukio questioned, "No one has before you."

"Considering you are still alive," Miroku replied, "That seems like a dead give away."

Lavender narrowed towards violet, "Don't patronize me."

"My apology," Miroku said, mock sincerity in his tone, "That was not my intention I assure you."

What ever the young dragon was about to say next died as if fell on deft ears as the sound of gun fire rang through the two officer's ears followed by the scream.

"Kagome," Sango gasped, deep chestnut looking worriedly towards her partner, "get in the car."

The young woman opened the door, sliding in she moved all the way over to the driver's side, taking the wheel and putting the car in drive, "Get your ass in this car now."

Complying with the young woman Miroku did as he was told, climbing into the passenger's seat and quickly fastened his seat belt, "Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are."

"Shut up and hold on," Sango replied, flooring it as she sped towards the flames, the squad car going right through, flames licking at their tires and the rubber was burned slightly; the material melting and sticking to the pavement.

"This is unit 354," Miroku shouted into the CB radio, "We need possible back up and an ambulance a block away from the university on the south end towards the Higurashi shrine. Shots fired. I repeat shots fired. Suspect is armed."

"Understood," came the dispatcher, "Sending back up and ambulance your way."

The two dragons stood there, surprised that the couple had just gone through their fire.

"Well," Chiyo commented, her pupils returning to normal, "We kept them away right, so we did what we were told to do."

Yukio laughed, "You think that will fly?"

"With Naraku?" She questioned, turning and heading back to her motorcycle she'd arrived on, hidden in an ally a few feet behind them, "No way."

"I didn't think so either," Yukio replied, shaking his head as he followed his sister.

* * *

**I never thought that I would touch an angel's wings  
There's a journey in my eyes **

**It's getting hard for me to hide  
Like the ocean at the sunrise **

* * *

Determined amber orbs locked on to his opponent, the modern weapon gripped tightly in his clawed hand. Confusion flashed in his molten gaze as he saw the young demon before him turn on his heal, aiming the lethal object towards himself.

"You fell for it InuYasha," he spat, a grin crossing his face as his eyes glinted with malevolence, "And now you will pay for it."

The gun his opponent possessed fired, the bullet speeding towards the hanyou instead of the young miko. In reaction the hanyou applied pressure to his own weapon, the sent of hot metal filling his nose.

The demon's crimson orbs alit with amusement as the metal ball sped towards him. Easily jumping out of the way he avoided the bullet; the young horror stricken miko directly behind him however lacked the capability to dodge the projectile: her legs frozen.

Pain, horror and rage: all the emotions that flashed through the hanyou all in one single moment. InuYasha watched as the bullet came towards him, slicing through the air. A small grin graced his lips as he saw his own bullet fly towards his opponent only to see him jump out of the way; it's trajectory directed towards the young woman, the woman he'd sworn to protect.

Pain shot through his body as the bullet entered his chest. Horror creped over him as he heard the young woman scream in pain, saw her fall to the ground. Rage at the demon who'd done this to them in the first place; had he just left him alone those 550 years ago none of this would have happened. Though if you think about it, he wouldn't have met Kagome either.

Kagome; it wasn't just the sight of seeing the young woman shot that sent the sensation of horror through him, his blood running cold. It was the emotions that he saw reflected in her deep hazel orbs. The worry, concern, fear and even relief that filled them. She'd been relieved to see him then afraid for him when she saw Naraku turn, worried about him.

Aiming his firearm once more towards the demon before him he applied pressure to the trigger, his vision fading from the pain and loss of blood.

"Why do you insist on being such a annoyance half-breed?" Naraku questioned, raising his own gun towards the man and fired.

This time he didn't react, his body refusing to act according to his wishes as he fell to his knees. The pain ripped through his chest once more as the bullet embedded itself about an inch away from his heart; a major organ surely damaged.

* * *

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone **

* * *

Her breath caught in her chest as she watched Naraku turn from her; the modern weapon now directed towards the hanyou. Fear crept over her as she thought about what could happen next; thought about the dangerousness of the situation she'd been place in and the young man as well because of it.

"What if he gets shot," came the soft voice in the young woman's mind as the next statement played over and over like a broken record, "What if he dies?"

She heard the gun shot, tears welling in her deep hazel orbs as she watched as her hanyou was shot in the chest; blood seeping from the wound the small metal projectile had caused. Another shot rang through the air; she knew it was her hanyou retaliating. For the second time that day time seemed to slow, the demon before her dodging the bullet; the small object now heading towards her.

A blood chilling scream ripped from her throat as the bullet entered her body, the metal object embedding itself in her side. Pain flooded her body; her knees buckling as she lost feeling in her body.

The young miko fell to the ground, her vision fading in and out as began to succumb to welcoming darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before her vision gave way and her eyes closed was her hanyou, forced to his knees as another bullet was fired and entered his body near his heart.

"Please be okay InuYasha," she thought before the darkness clamed her, "Please be okay."

* * *

**Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home **

* * *

"I'll let you live for now InuYasha," Naraku said, crossing over towards the wounded man, "I'll let you live with the guilt of harming your precious woman."

With that he turned around and left, fleeing the scene as the second commanding officer approached the two, his own gun drawn.

The young man knelt by the hanyou, his jade orbs locking with amber as he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Is she okay?" InuYasha questioned, averting his gaze towards the prone young woman a few feet away.

"What?" the man questioned.

"Kagome damn it!" the hanyou hissed as pain shot through his chest, "Go see if she's okay Shippo."

"All right," Shippo replied, turning around and running to the wounded woman, reaching two fingers and placing them on her neck; getting a faint pulse in response. A small smile graced his lips as he made his way back to the injured hanyou, "She's okay for the moment but you both need help."

"That's good," InuYasha sighed, his vision ebbing to black as his world continued to spin; his body falling, colliding with the cold cement below as his blood stained the sidewalk. She would be okay; and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Heavy on my heart ****  
So come and free me

* * *

**

Deep hazel fluttered open; the lack of light telling her it was well past sun down. Turning her head to the side she noticed the machine that had been hooked to her; monitoring her pulse and vitals. A tall figure beside her caught her attention; concerned emerald instantly flooded with relief as he saw the young woman had regained consciousness.

"It's good to see you awake, Kagome," The young man sighed, a small smile spreading across his face, "The doctors said you weren't going to make it; but I kept telling them you were a fighter."

"What happened?" Kagome questioned, curious eyes turning to the young man, "Where am I Shippo?"

The kitsune looked surprised, "You don't remember what happened?"

Kagome shook her head, "All I can remember clearly is leaving class this afternoon."

"Kagome," Shippo began, his tone serious, "Naraku attacked you today on your way home from school. Luckily InuYasha showed up and was able to help but you both were injured."

The young miko mulled over what she'd been told, memories flooding her as they flew before her eyes.

Hazel eyes widened as she shot into a sitting position; a hand instantly going to clutch her side, pain shooting from the wound.

"Be careful Kagome," the young man scolded, placing a hand on her shoulder to prevent the young miko from moving, "You'll agitate your wound."

"What happened to InuYasha," She questioned, her voice panicked and revealing she was on the verge of tears, "What happened to him?"

"He was shot twice in the chest," Shippo answered, his expression turning grim, "He's not doing so good Kagome, it's not looking good for him."

"Why not?" The miko inquired, "He's a hanyou! He heals faster than humans do and plus he's been through worse before…what's different this time?"

"It's his time of the month," The kitsune replied, emerald turning from the young woman before him.

"But that's not for another three or four days," Kagome corrected.

"You've been unconscious for three days Kagome," Shippo commented, "That's why we've been so worried."

Tears poured down the young woman's face, she feared for the hanyou; the young man now weakened and somewhere she couldn't go.

The door opened and a young man walked in, the white cover of his profession signifying his job as her doctor.

"How's she doing?" the man questioned, noticing the young miko had awoken, "Better I see."

"Much," Shippo replied, answering the doctor's question, "How about InuYasha?"

"He's in a stable condition finally," The doctor commented, "Though, with his change we had to move him to a more secluded room to keep a better eye on him. If he makes it through the night he may just survive this; however tonight is a big test."

"What room has he been moved to?" the kitsune questioned.

"Right down the hall to room 579," The young man replied, "I was just about to check on him after I checked up here."

"She's much better now," Shippo added, "Let us know if there are any developments with our friend."

"Will do," the doctor agreed, leaving the room and the pair behind him.

"See," Shippo offered, "He's doing better."

Kagome looked at him darkly, her hazel eyes narrowed, "I want to go see him."

"You can't," the young man sighed, "You have to stay here."

"We'll see about that," The young miko thought, falling back onto the bed; instantly regretting it as pain shot through her side, "We'll see about that."

* * *

**It's so heavy on my heart **

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone **

* * *

She opened her eyes a while later after pretending to be asleep for about an hour. The young woman had learned to even out her breathing over the years; make it seem as if she truly was asleep.

Sitting up slowly as to avoid causing herself any pain she looked beside her; the young kitsune seemingly asleep in the chair by the bed.

"Now how to do this?" Kagome thought to herself, eyeing the machine beside her and the iv connected to her right arm, "I could just unplug it? No, with my luck they'll have this thing on an alarm to alert the doctors in this place."

Checking to make sure the iv wasn't connected to anything other than her arm she pulled it out, a small amount of blood following the action as the needle left the limb. At the sight of the red liquid she snapped her head towards the young demon beside her; knowing full well he would probably wake any moment from the sent of her blood. She sighed when he simply stirred, moving to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Now, what can I do about this?" Kagome continued, eyeing the machine with distaste as she contemplated on how to unhook the thing.

Deep hazel orbs looked from the piece of medical equipment to the young man beside her and back again, an ingenious idea popped into her mind as a smirk graced her lips.

Carefully she leaned as close as she could to the slumbering kitsune, pulling off one of the patches that'd been placed on her and gently placing them onto the young man's chest under his shirt; doing the same with the rest of the patches. Smiling she eyed her work, watching as the machine continued to beep and monitor the vitals only now it was the young kitsune's.

Slowly she pulled back the sheet that covered her, horror flooding her for the briefest of moments as she was relieved to find they had not inserted a catheter; she had no desire to remove that… and quite frankly didn't think she could. That would have ended her plan to see the hanyou right then and there.

Quietly she climbed out of the bed, tip toeing to the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for any movement out side in the hall. Hearing none she opened the door a crack and peered out, seeing the hall was clear she slipped out of her room, moving quickly down the hall to room 579.

An emerald orb watched as the young miko slipped from her bed and out of the room, the young man's head shaking as he closed his eyes once more. He knew she'd do anything to get to the young hanyou; had in the past so why would that change? The young man figured he'd just make it easier for her to do so, which is why he'd asked for the room number. Though, he had to give her points for her cleverness, changing the machine to monitor him was ingenious to say the least.

A broad smile crossed his lips as he fell back to sleep, "That's the Kagome I know and love."

* * *

**Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home **

**Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart **

* * *

The door to room 579 slid open, the young woman slipping in and closed the wooden barrier as she entered. The young miko walked further into the room; hazel eyes instantly watering at what she saw.

There he was, her hanyou laying upon the hospital bed with the same machine she'd been hooked up to monitoring his vitals as well as other various machines connected to him as well. His normally silver hair had darkened to a jet black, his claws shortened to normal nails. And she knew if his eyes were open they'd be a blazing auburn instead of their molten amber they usually were.

She took a seat next to his bed, taking a hand in hers; his larger ones slightly cooler to the touch and she noted that he looked paler-due to his lack of blood no doubt. Lifting her other hand, she brought it up to cradle his cheek, her thumb gently running over the smooth skin.

"Come on InuYasha," The young miko pleaded, silver ribbons cascading down her face to land on the white fabric of the hospital sheet, "You can't die on me…not now…not when we've just found each other again."

She listened for a moment as the machine beeped, then started to make sort of a warning sound. Turning her attention to the piece of equipment she noticed the young man before hers' pulse had begin to slow; sending her in a flurry of panic.

"Don't you dare," She ordered, concentrating as hard as she could on the power with in her, taping into the miko energy she possessed. A pale pink aura surrounded the two as she concentrated on saving the man before her.

The young miko began to feel dizzy as the machine signaled the young man's vitals had returned to normal; he'd also gained a bit of color back to his pale countenance. Trying to keep upright she put all her weight on her elbow and suppressed the feeling of needing to be sick.

The young miko noticed the young man gently nuzzling her palm as auburn orbs fluttered open, instantly locking onto the woman beside him.

"You're okay," She sighed, her strength giving out as she slumped onto the bed, her head coming to rest beside the young man's hand which she still kept a tight grasp on.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Came the quite question from the wounded and weak man beside her.

Kagome nodded, lifting her head to gaze lovingly into the man's auburn eyes; the eyes she only saw once a month, "I am now."

A small smile spread across the young man's face before turning into a frown, his gaze averted from the young miko, "I'm sorry Kagome."

"For what?" She inquired tiredly, "You didn't do anything."

"I hurt you," InuYasha replied, managing to pull his hand from hers, "I shot you."

"You didn't mean to," the young miko added, trying to grasp the young man's hand once more, only for him to move it away from her.

"That's not the point," InuYasha argued, "I'm suppose to protect you and I ended up shooting you. This is exactly why I wanted you to stay behind."

"If it'll make you feel better," Kagome joked, "When you're better I'll shoot you."

His eyes closed as he sighed, "That wasn't funny, this is serious."

"I know," Kagome agreed, "But it wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't pulled the trigger you wouldn't have been hurt," InuYasha continued to argue.

"And if I had moved I wouldn't' have been shot," The young miko retorted, abandoning her attempt in gaining the young man's hand and resigned to pulling herself upon the bed beside him. Laying on her side with her head resting on his shoulder as she draped an arm across to hug his waist, "You can say what you want InuYasha but I'm not going to let you needlessly beat yourself up."

"You're too forgiving," InuYasha commented, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer towards him, "You know that."

"I am," Kagome agreed, lifting her head to look into the young man's face, "When there's nothing done that warrants forgiveness."

The young man smiled contently, the young woman at his side moving as close to him as possible as her breathing evened out and sleep took her; the young man doing the same. Everything was going to be fine now, they were both alive and that's the way things were going to stay.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I would like to thank Bedard for the information on the ranks of the air force positions…I appreciate it! WOW! This is the longest chapter yet! I bet you all want to find out what's going on with Kagome right? And Inu too? Well you got to review! Remember I can still have them have an 'accident' … (laughs evilly as thunder booms in back ground)…Remember guys if you want me to update you got to review! 5 reviews or no update!**

**Chapter V: Some days you're the dog, some days you're the hydrant**

**Inu and Kags get out of the hospital and get to go home a few days after. What will Naraku do now? Where does Inu have to go? And did Naraku really go too? Whose this mysterious new worker at the base and why does she seem to know so much? And how will Kagome handle her first time in a fighter jet? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter V

_**Reposted 12/27/06-**** sorry for the confusion guys but during my writing of this chapter my computer spit out the whole error or "sorry for the inconvenience but word has encountered an error" so I had to start some parts over and I thought I'd lost the ones I'd done. So I get on and find that it did recover it so I decided to put the ones I'd continued to write into this version and post it for you seeing as how now I know I didn't' leave anything out. Sorry for the trouble and I hope you all have a good holiday break.**_

**Author's Note**

**The following stories will be posted/updated on New Years…December 30 or January 1. **

**1--Hell Hath No Fury Like A Miko's Scorn**

**2--A Lesson Learned In Time**

**3--POST--If You Bow At All; Bow Low**

**I may or may not get another chapter of Omnia Vincit Amour done by then but I'll try and if I do I'll post it. Okay then on with the fic!**

**

* * *

**

**Deep In The Darkest Of Nights; The Future Unfolds**

**Written By: Sammy-Sama**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own InuYasha or any characters from said show. However Aneko, Chiyo, Yukio, Hisa and any others I forgot are my own creations.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V: Some Days You're The Dog, Some Days You're The Hydrant**

A few days had passed since the hanyou's near death experience; the couple healing quite nicely and nearly ready to be released. The doctors had entered the young miko's room the next morning after her little switcheroo with the vital monitoring machine and had sent the hospital in a frenzy to find her; the kitsune assuring them that she was fine and was most probably with the hanyou. Just as the young demon had said, the staff found the young maiden asleep with the young man; who had inexplicitly recovered fully even though he'd been on the brink of death.

Now the duo was nearly ready to leave, each healed with no marks of their sustained injury. The only thing left to do was to run a few last minute preliminary tests to check and make sure nothing was wrong; that was easier said than done.

"You want me to do **_what_**!?" The hanyou exclaimed, brazen amber narrowed towards the man adorning the signature white lab coat of his profession.

"We need to take a urine sample to test and make sure everything is all right," The doctor explained, showing the small plastic cup he'd taken from his pocket.

"Just pretend it's a fire hydrant," Shippo suggested, "That shouldn't make it too hard should it?"

After much argument, blunt objects thrown at the young major's head and assurance from the doctor the young hanyou snatched the small cup from the physician; disappearing behind one of the two doors in the room.

A soft knock came from the door to which the young kitsune responded, "You can come in Kagome."

The young miko slowly pushed the wooden barrier aside, "What's going on in here?"

"The damn doctor's a sick-o." shouted the hanyou from behind the closed door as he finished up what he was asked to do and exited.

Emerging from the small cupboard sized room he promptly handed the young man the desired item, "There satisfied."

"Very, thank you," the doctor replied, "You are free to go now, just fill out the necessary paper work before you go."

The young man glared daggers at the doctor as he left the room up until the door blocked his view.

Kagome handed over a new set of clothes for the hanyou, "Shippo brought a clean pair for you, seeing as how your other clothes were all bloody."

InuYasha snatched the clothes away from the young miko, who turned around to leave the room to allow him to change.

"You don't have to leave Kagome," the hanyou stated, "Just stay turned around."

He watched as she nodded and then proceeded to change out of the hospital gown and into some real clothes. Once he'd adjusted his clothes to fit better he said, "okay you can turn around now."

The young miko did as instructed, questioning hazel orbs looking the young man up and down, "how come you look human?"

"I can't very well go walking around with dog ears now can I?" InuYasha replied curtly, "It's just a charm to change my appearance."

"I made one for him but he didn't seem to take a liking to it," Shippo commented from his makeshift bunker behind the bed next to the couple.

"You made me look like a girl!" the young man exclaimed, "You think I want to walk around like that?"

"But it was funny!" The young kitsune replied, turning towards the young maiden, "Don't worry I have pictures to show you."

"Shippo," InuYasha said warningly, "I'll give you to the count of five to leave. 5.…"

"Or what?" Shippo taunted.

"4..." The hanyou continued, moving closer towards his comrade "3..."

"I think he's serious," Kagome stated.

"I think he is too," The kitsune replied, making moving closer towards the door.

"2..." InuYasha growled, bending down in a offensive stance.

"I'm going I'm going," Shippo shouted, holding his hands up in defense as he ran towards the door and slammed it behind him.

"He's just happy you're okay," The young maiden laughed, crossing the short distance between them so she stood by his side.

"I know," InuYasha answered with a sigh, "But he can be too much sometimes."

"Well you know," Kagome replied, wrapping her arms around the young man's waist, "you can be that way sometimes too."

"I do not!" was the hanyou's reply, feigned hurt in his tone.

A warm laugh bubbled from the miko's throat, "You do too."

InuYasha looked down at the young maiden latched onto his waist, snaking an arm around her he moved her so she faced him, "When am I 'too much' for you?"

"Well," Kagome answered, "When you're so stubborn, when you eat nothing but Ramen, when you fail to see what's right in front of your face."

"What like you?" He replied, lowering his head so he was mere inches away from the young miko's face, "Am I blind or something?"

"That's not what I meant," Kagome whispered, her gaze locked with the hanyou's.

"Oh I think I know what you meant," InuYasha admitted, his lips brushing lightly against the soft lips of the young miko, "Now if you want to do this here it's fine by me but you do know Shippo will be back to look for us any second now right."

"You have a very dirty mind my hanyou," Kagome responded, lightly pushing against the man's chest, "you know that?"

"Cleaner than some people," InuYasha replied in defense, turning the young maiden around and guiding her towards the door, "Now lets get out of here before they need another 'sample'."

The young miko laughed at he hanyou's antics, glad to be leaving the unnaturally clean building and returning to the world outside of it's confining walls.

* * *

**Kissing like a bandit stealing time  
Underneath the sycamore tree  
Cupid by the hour sends valentines  
To my sweet lover and me**

* * *

The occupants of the halls were as any typical Monday would have it; moving at an abnormally slow rate. No one wishing to reach their destination though knowing if they didn't they'd fail for sure. One young woman however, pushed and shoved her way through the hordes of students towards her last class of the day, grabbing the handle to the lecture hall and pulling it open, slipping inside before anyone could jam the door.

"Eager to get here I see," commented the professor from the head of the room, his emerald orbs watching as his student entered the room.

"You Know what it's like on Monday," The young miko replied, crossed the front of the room to move closer towards the podium her teacher was currently leaning against, "I didn't want to be late."

"Wouldn't want you to be late either," Mr. Gonzo agreed, "Seeing as today's lesson plan calls for your area of expertise."

"Really?" Kagome inquired, "What are we covering?"

"Now where's the surprise in that?" replied the professor, taking the plans from his briefcase and waving them tauntingly before the student, "But that doesn't mean you can allow your mind to wander today."

"Oh never," Kagome responded sarcastically, making her way up to her seat, "Wouldn't dream of it."

It wasn't long before the bell rang throughout the campus; signaling the last period of the day for the students. Like a flood the students piled into the class and took their proper seats around the room. The bell rang once again and class began.

"I hope you all had a good weekend," Mr. Gonzo announced before pulling out a stack of papers for the day's lesson, "Today we'll be having a very special guest oversee our class. He's a very good man who's well amerced in mythology; some would even say he was a legend himself."

With the last part his emerald gaze drifted towards the young miko, a wink sent in her direction. As the students dug through their bags for their paper and pens there came a knock to the door.

"Well speak of the devil," The professor muttered, striding over to the wooden barrier and slowly opening it, poking his head out and addressing the visitor.

Pulling the door all the way open he ushered the young man inside, introducing him to the class, "Well everyone. This is InuYasha Takahashi."

"Aren't you the commander that destroyed that carrier a few weeks ago?" Came the question from a rather small young woman in the front row; her bright cerulean orbs alit with curiosity.

"He is," Mr. Gonzo answered, "He's also written a few books on the legend of the Shikon jewel."

A pencil dropped form the last row of seats as a small burst of disbelieving giggles erupted from the young miko.

"A book?" Kagome thought, "No way. I don't believe it."

Amber orbs turned towards the students, a smirk plastered across his face, "Yep, and you all are luck enough to have me for the rest of the day."

"Well then, shall we begin?" The professor inquired, eyeing the young commander expectantly, "You may take a the empty seat in the back beside Ms. Higurashi if you'd like. Is that all right with you?"

"Perfect," InuYasha replied sarcastically, "You may continue with your lesson…_Mr. Gonzo_."

Shippo shook his head as he watched the hanyou climb the stairs to the last row. He managed to catch some of the comments his students directed towards his companion on his way up.

Reaching the top row the young man pulled an object from his bag, dropping it with a soft plop onto the unstable miko's desk. Taking the seat beside her he whispered, "I didn't think you'd believe me unless I brought proof."

"I still don't believe it," the young miko confessed, turning to face the hanyou, "I just can't see you writing a book."

"Not just any book," InuYasha corrected, "An award winning book."

"Wow," Kagome replied sarcastically, "In that case I better read It huh?"

"Yeah, you should," The hanyou answered playfully, "I'll bet it's nothing like you've ever read."

"Of course not," The miko agreed, "I lived it."

"I think you'll find it's got some things in there you didn't know," InuYasha said, his tone even and clam, though behind the façade was a thin layer of eagerness; like he really wanted her to read it, to see what she thought of it, "I've waited over 500 years to get that to you."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at the hard bound book, noticing that aged look it had to it and opening the cover realized that the pages had yellowed with age.

Hazel orbs turned to lock with amber as the young hanyou started at her, his ebony hair moving slightly as a nervous hand scratched the back of his neck, "This is so old."

"It's the original," the hanyou replied.

Delicately the young miko placed the book into her bag, being careful not to damage the precious item, "I will read it."

"Good," InuYasha said with a small smile, turning his attention to his companion as he lectured about the tale the three had lived.

What they say is true, you wouldn't believe some thing or understanding half as well as if you were actually there. The three didn't expect the room full of college students to believe the tale of a time traveling miko and a group consisting of demons, a monk and a demon slayer; it just wasn't conventional or modern. Though they'd believe and they'd remember the pain and trials they went through to attain their happy ever after and the trials they'd continue to endure.

* * *

**Slowly, surely  
Yours appetite is more than I knew  
Slowly, softly  
I'm falling in love with you  
**

* * *

The young silver haired general sat behind the mountain of paper work; the tedious task of assigning new positions and jobs to incoming trainees overbearing and aggravating.

Looking tiredly over at the phone beside him, noticing the small blinking light he pushed the button beside the beckon, "Yes?"

The melodious voice of the blond secretary resounded over the small intercom, "You have a new trainee here to see you, sir. Her name is Aneko."

"Send her in," came the haggard tone of the young demon as he leaned back in his chair, thumb and index finger lifted to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Good afternoon General," greeted the young woman, her lilac orbs complementing the intricately embroidered skirt she wore, which the young demon had noted was just barely long enough not to be considered indecent. She neared the large oak desk and immediately the young lord caught the underlying sent of demon about her as she handed over the manila folder with her name adorned in bold red letters.

Amber orbs watched as the young 'demon' retreated to the chair before the desk and patiently waited for the general to review her file. The lord's exacting gaze scanned the forms carefully before daring to raise his attention to the trainee, "It seems you are well qualified for this position; we are in dire need of secretaries and assistance for the upcoming transfer."

"If you don't mind sir," Aneko spoke up, her hands twisting what hem there was of her skirt, "What exactly does this organization do? I mean to say what do you deal with?"

"We're a security organization," Sesshomaru answered simply, "We're an international organization centered with terrorist threats against major nations and their supply routes. If there is any rumor against a major power we take care of it."

"So you're kind of like the UN?" inquired the young maiden curiously.

"Not quite," the young general replied, "We actually take care of things."

"Touché," Aneko commented with a small smile, "Well I'm glad you find me qualified for the job."

"When can you start?" The young demon inquired.

"Today will work for me," Answered the newcomer.

"Just wait a moment then," Sesshomaru responded, standing from behind his desk and gliding over towards the door, "I just need to get some paper work and have you fill it out, shouldn't take more than a moment. Excuse me."

"All right," Aneko replied, a small smile gracing her face.

With a nod the young general excused himself from the room, crossing the hall and reaching the young reception's desk, "I need all the information you can get on our Miss Aneko."

"What for sir?" Akina questioned, her pale tresses bouncing about as she turned to face the lord.

"There's some thing just not right about her," was the demon's response, "Call it warrior's intuition."

"Yes sir," replied the young woman, giving the general a mock salute, "I'll get right on It."

"You better," Sesshomaru commented, picking up the paper work he'd left to retrieve, "Your job depends on it."

With an audible gulp Akina nodded towards the daunting form of her commander in charge, "Yes sir."

With that the general turned about and retraced his steeps back to his office, opening the door and returning to his previous seat.

"Now I just need you to fill out this paper work and return it to Akina in the front lobby," Sesshomaru instructed as he handed over the stack of required forms as well as a pen; which the 'trainee' promptly dropped upon receiving it.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," Aneko responded, bending over precariously so that what little fabric she adorned-also known as her skirt-hiked up exposing what she had-or in this case didn't have-concealed beneath the modern attire.

Lilac orbs rose to face her superior officer, a light dusting of pink spreading across the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, I'll just return this to you later then after I finish with the forms, if that's all right."

With his trademark placid expression the young lord answered, "Yes, that's fine."

A nod and nervous laugh later the young woman turned and retreated from the room, a devilish smirk unknown to the young lord spreading across her face in a triumphant expression.

Frustration over came the young lord as his head fell to the solid wood of the desk before him, an annoyed growl escaping his tightly pursed lips, "Only Naraku would ensue a torment as heinous as this."

Little did Sesshomaru know how close to truth his statement was, and what a storm was brewing right under his very nose.

* * *

**Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of butterfly tears (come on)  
Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of crocodile tears (hey)**

* * *

The class had been rather boring to the couple occupying the only filled seats in the back row; though having your life's story told to you probably would right?

The bell rang and just as fast as the students had flooded in they left; the tidal wave of bodies receding into the halls and purging the university of most of it's occupants.

"I hope you two found that to be quite accurate," Shippo stated as he gathered up his materials from the podium.

"It was close," Kagome replied playfully, a bright smile spreading across her face as she neared her professor and friend.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," The young kitsune mentioned, "Why did you take all of these mythology classes anyway? What are you going to do once you're finished here?"

"I was thinking working as a teacher," Kagome answered, her right index finger going to her chin to tap it thoughtfully, "Plus now I have more stories to tell the visitors to our shrine. You should see how many people come for the holidays."

"I'm sure it's a lot," Shippo replied, turning his attention towards the young hanyou, "Sesshomaru wanted us to go by the base this afternoon, I got a message earlier about an assignment."

"I thought we were going to be here for at least two weeks!" the hanyou exclaimed;

"I don't know if he's sending us out," the professor commented, trying to calm his comrade down, "He just said he wanted to talk to us."

"Fine," InuYasha nodded, moving towards the door with Kagome at his heels, "I'll head over there after I drop her home."

Shippo nodded towards the hanyou, watching with frustration towards the young man as they left the class room and vanished behind the door from his sight, "What am I going to do with you?"

The couple vacated the building of mind torture known as Tokyo University and headed down the sidewalk towards the heaviest guarded base in Japan.

"So, you're feeling better…right?" inquired the young miko, hazel orbs traveling upward towards honey.

"Course," InuYasha replied, his forehead creased in a slight frown, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Kagome admitted, "I'm surprised that you've never been to a hospital before."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha questioned, curious amber orbs lowered to the miko's face.

"I mean that you fly a plane and go into dangerous places," Kagome replied, "I just would have figured you'd have gotten hurt before."

"I did," agreed the hanyou, "But I always had you to take care of me."

Guilt crept up into the young miko's tone, "I mean after I left. I just wish that I could see what you go through with out me."

A smirk crept across the hanyou's features, "You know, maybe you could."

* * *

**Hugging like a monkey see monkey do  
Right beside a riverboat gambler  
Erotic images float through my head  
Said I wanna be, I wanna be your midnight rambler**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted the mortified passenger from the back seat of the F-16 as the young hanyou initiated a barrel roll, all the blood rushing to the young maiden's head for a split second, "What in the world did you do that for?!"

"You wanted to know what my life was like without you," InuYasha replied, positioning his plane to do a full barrel roll to avoid the two jets pursuing him.

"Check your nine-o-clock, Eagle one," boomed the voice of his second in command over the radio.

Looking to his left the young hanyou noticed one of the enemy jets coming straight for him. Doing a skyward loop he narrowly avoided the oncoming threat.

"I want off this ride!" screamed the young miko from the rear of the plane, "You're totally crazy you know that?"

"Oh come on, this is nothing," The hanyou replied, dodging another advance from the plane beside him.

"I'm targeted Eagle one," announced his wing man, "I'm down. You're on your own now."

"Copy that Eagle two," InuYasha replied, looking out for the two planes that were pursuing him.

Suddenly the alarms went off as the controls registered that the jet had been targeted and locked on for a missile strike. Doing a hard turn to the right and diving straight down he managed to shake the lock and evade what would have been a deadly encounter. However upon righting his plane he noticed the missile that was heading towards one of the vacant buildings on the base. Spotting the signal to land from the runway he promptly followed instructions and landed the plane, ushering the petrified young miko from the cockpit as the on-base fire and rescue crew attended to the scene.

"What was that?" inquired the young miko, her legs shaky and leaning most of her weight on the young hanyou.

"That was a missile," InuYasha answered, a slight bite to his tone, "And one that would have hit us had I not avoided it."

Hazel orbs widened drastically as her semi-limp body was guided towards the two plane behind the hanyou's; the look in her young hanyou's features was one she'd only seen a couple of times. His face was calm, expressionless; however his eyes gave him away every time. Those honey orbs were filled of so many emotions and if you hadn't known him that long you'd never know to look there for the truth in his words or actions. His eyes at the time were full of concern, fright, relief and determination. Concern for the woman with him, fright for her safety, relief that everything turned out all right and determined to give the one who fired the deadly weapon a good pounding and piece of his mind. However someone had beat the young hanyou to the punch.

"I don't believe you did that!" exclaimed the young trainee's commanding officer, "you should know better Hisa! This was only a training exercise!"

"You said treat everything like a life or death scenario," came Hisa's defense, frightened violet orbs locking with angered hazel, "I'm sorry but that's what you told me."

A frustrated sigh escaped the young man as he shook his eye at his demon disciple. Catching the approaching forms of the young commander and the young miko he promptly stood up, saluting the officer, "I apologize for my students ignorance and recklessness disregard; putting you and your co-pilot in danger."

With a gesture to ease the young officer the hanyou replied, "I know you Kaori, I know what and how you teach your students and I know how well they turn out."

The officer smirked at the hanyou's comment.

"Had I not gone through the training with you needed to pilot the jet I do now I probably would have ended up among the remains of metal that would litter the base had that missile hit my plane," InuYasha stated, "You always said treat everything as if it was a life or death scenario and I can see why she did what she did. However that doesn't excuse her for nearly killing me and my co-pilot."

Guilt ridden and horrified violet orbs looked between the two officers before her, "So that means I don't pass my proficiency exam."

"Damn straight," Kaori snapped, "And you failed to acknowledge a superior officer."

"I'm sorry," Hisa repeated like a mantra as she bowed deeply before straightening up and saluting to the young hanyou.

InuYasha nodded towards the young woman before turning back to his past instructor.

"It's your call commander," Kaori commented with a sigh, "What do you want to have done."

"Suspension from any and all departments involving plans, weaponry or anything with a sharp edge or point," InuYasha answered thoughtfully, "And she must wait another six months before being eligible to retake her exam. Your training with restart and you will begin it all over again."

"Very well," Kaori nodded in agreement, turning towards his disciple, "Well you heard the man, get to work."

"But what do I do that doesn't require me to use sharp points or near any weaponry?" Hisa inquired.

With a grin, a fang peeking over his bottom lip the young hanyou replied, "I here Akina needs help with the office. Just make sure to stay away from the letter openers."

Head bowed she shuffled off towards the main building, casting the young miko an apologetic look as she passed.

Most of the shock subsided, the miko glanced back and forth between her hanyou and the officer before him, "Well, that went well."

"At least she didn't crash three planes as well as the building," Kaori commented, his hazel gaze directed towards the young man.

"Hey," InuYasha retorted, "They were being put out of commission anyway. I saved the organization a load of time."

"Yes but the missile we had to buy to replace the one you fired cost a load of cash," stated the young instructor, "as funny as it was to watch the general pound you afterwards it still wasn't worth it."

"Oh well that discussion is better left for another day," the hanyou responded as the voice of the young secretary boomed throughout the base.

"Commander Takahashi please report to the general's office, thank you."

"Well lets go see what my brother wants," InuYasha sighed, turning the young miko about and directing her towards the central nerve system of the base, "We'll be seeing you later Kaori."

"Oh god I hope not," the aforementioned man laughed as he went of to oversee his trainee.

* * *

**Slowly, maybe kinda quickly  
The blood races through my veins  
Quickly, loudly  
I wanna hear those sugar bells ring**

* * *

The two entered into the large room occupied by the demon lord, amber orbs lifted from the files before him to address the two before him.

"You're being sent off on assignment," Sesshomaru stated plainly, knowing full well the argument that was to commence.

"You said I'd stay here for at least two weeks," InuYasha argued, fists balled at his sides, "It's only been five days."

Tenderly, Kagome placed her hand atop one of his balled fists, trying to ease some of the frustration.

"There have been some new developments in our information department that are proving to be quite legitimate," came the demon's response, "apparently Naraku's branching out and gathering forces; rumor has it he's sending his men into our organization."

"I haven't noticed anything different," the hanyou commented, "Nothing out of the ordinary for us anyway."

"Then you are blind," Sesshomaru quipped, "I have my suspicions about the new trainee I assigned."

"Then why did you agree to transfer her here?" InuYasha exclaimed, the whole world was going insane and he needed to get the next ticket out of dodge.

"I figure we can use this to our advantage," the demon justified, " Send him false information and gather knowledge from her in return."

"You're insane," InuYasha stated, disbelief etched In his tone.

"Where will he be going?" Kagome inquired from her position next to the hanyou, "And for how long?"

"I'm not sure how long," answered the young lord, "However I do know where. You will be stationed on one of our carriers said to be targeted by Naraku and his men. There you will watch for any suspicious activity and report back. Incase of attack on the vessel you are ordered to attack."

"Fine, baby sit this carrier and make sure nothing bad happens," InuYasha snapped irritably, "Got it."

Sesshomaru watched as his brother made to leave the office, "You leave in three hours."

That was the last straw; the last nerve plucked and pushed the hanyou over the edge, "Three hours…you're kidding."

"You should know by now I don't kid," Sesshomaru stated, reaching out to hand the young man the proper file, "Here are the further details of your assignment and contact information."

"Feh," was the only reply the general got as the half demon stormed out of the office and into the hall.

"I suggest you calm him down," Sesshomaru advised the young miko still standing in the room, "He will need what little wits he has for the journey ahead."

Kagome nodded, "Isn't there anyway to extend the time he has here?"

"I'm afraid not, " the young demon replied, "I got word of Naraku's departure early this afternoon. In all honestly I should have dispatched him hours ago but I figured on some level he'd be grateful to have at least a little more time here with you."

A smile spread across the young miko's face as she bowed respectfully before the man she'd known in the past as an enemy, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded, signaling for the young maiden to leave and catch up with the sulking hanyou.

"He really is a good guy at heart," Kagome thought as she sped from the room and down the hall, meeting up with the young man at the gates of the base, "You don't have to wait for me you know, I can walk home myself."

"I don't trust you to go alone," confessed the hanyou, the far away look creeping in to cloud his brazen amber orbs.

With a sigh the young miko walked side by side with her savior; the journey to the shrine silent as each brooded on the half demon's new assignment. The couple reached the front door to the main shrine building, neither willing to venture inside.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Kagome inquired, her hazel orbs looking questioningly up at the young man.

"I can't," InuYasha replied reluctantly, "I need to get back and get things organized."

The miko nodded, "I promise to let you know if anything happens; and if it does I'll go straight to Sango, Miroku or Shippo."

The hanyou smiled, "That a girl."

"I wish you didn't have to go though," Kagome commented, "I mean it seems like you just got here."

With a smile more to reassure himself rather than the young maiden the hanyou replied, pulling the maiden into a warm embrace, "I'll be back before you know it."

Pulling herself up, she captured the young man's lips in a loving kiss; soft and gentle, "I hope so."

"You keep yourself safe Kagome," InuYasha stated, heavy heartedly removing himself from the embrace.

"I will," the aforementioned woman agreed, "I will if you will promise to be safe as well."

"I'll try," replied the hanyou as he started to make his way back towards the base, "And start that book while I'm gone okay."

"Will do," Kagome shouted at the retreating form of her love, "Hurry back!"

With a wave of his hand the ebony haired form of the hanyou she loved disappeared from the top of the stair case. Neither knowing when they'd see each other next or if they ever would.

* * *

**Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of butterfly tears (come on!)  
**

* * *

Crimson orbs watched as the two before him argued about who was going to do what while the demon was gone; quite frankly it was giving him a head ache.

"If you two don't shut up I'm going to kill you," seethed the demon as he glared towards the duo.

"Geeze don't get your pants in a knot Naraku," Yukio muttered, casting the man a sideways glance, "You ready to go yet?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting for you two to shut up so I can tell you what to do while I'm gone," Naraku replied.

"So what are we to do?" Chiyo inquired, hopeful to show the young demon they're worth keeping around; and to make up for their previous failure.

"Stay here and keep quiet," Naraku answered, swinging the heavy black bag over his shoulder, "I've sent someone to take care of things all ready."

The two frowned and looked towards each other, "Who?"

"You'll know soon enough," responded the demon, moving past the two and towards the door, "I'll be back in a few days; remember what I said. This is your last chance."

The duo waited for their 'boss' to leave before relaxing.

"You gonna stay here for a few days all cooped up in this old house?" Yukio questioned, looking towards his sister.

"Hell no," Chiyo answered, "I have a score to settle."

"As do I," The dragon agreed with a mischievous smirk, "As do I."

* * *

**Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
A wishing well of butterfly tears (oh baby!)**

* * *

The duo sat in the squad car; the only sounds filling the air around them were the constant static and calls from their police scanner. It had been a relatively uneventful day, the lieutenant having put them on traffic watch near the young miko's school after the previous day's events.

Chestnut orbs landed on the reclined position of her partner in the passenger's seat. There was something about the dream the young officer had had the night before; somehow it just didn't feel like a simple dream. Granted it didn't totally feel real either but there was just something off about it.

"Hey, Miroku," The young officer said softly, slicing through the silence like a knife, "Have you ever had a dream that didn't quite feel like a dream?"

"I don't think I understand Sango," Miroku turned to his partner with a quizzical look, propping his seat back up so he was eye level with the young woman, "Like a memory?"

"Sort of, " Sango replied, trying to find the right words, "But it's too weird to be a memory."

"Sometimes our past lives catch up with us," The young man answered, a far away look creeping across his features, "Sometimes when we need them or for some random reason at all our past memories will invade our subconscious. We may not understand what they mean but in time I'm sure you'll understand. Why did you ask?"

"I just had a strange dream the other night," came the young woman's response, "And what's been puzzling me is that I feel as though I know InuYasha and Kagome, but I've never meet them before."

"Perhaps our past lives knew each other," Miroku offered with a shrug, "I could always spend the night with you and help you 'penetrate' the problem of your dreams."

Blazing chestnut narrowed towards the young man beside her, "And what would you use to 'penetrate' the problem with? I seem to recall you don't have very much to work with."

"Oh, you wound me Sango," Miroku replied, a look of feigned hurt crossing his face as he raised a hand to his heart, "Besides, it matters not the length of the wand, but the magic in the stick."

Sango simply shook her head, "You are one sick little man."

"I know," the young officer sighed, "My doctor said it's terminal and there's nothing he can do for me."

"That's a shame," The young woman commented, her voice laced with deadly sarcasm, "I'll be sure to say some relatively good things at your funeral."

"Surely you kid my dear Sango," Miroku laughed, watching as a very expensive red sports car sped around the corner, "Wasn't a car like that called in as stolen earlier today?"

Sango turned to look our her window, nodding in agreement, "Yep, that looks like the one."

"Well shall we go after it?" The young man questioned.

"I suppose if we have to," Sango replied, turning on the siren and putting the car into drive.

Many on the force had asked the young officer who here driving intruder was, or even who had given her, her license in the first place. To put it simply the woman drove like a bat out of hell. In no time flat the squad car had caught up to the speeding vehicle, pulled it over and the two officers emerged to assess the problem.

Nearing the driver side, Miroku tapped on the glass; the occupant lowering the window.

"Hey, you must've been doing about 125 mph to keep up with me. Good job!" commented the driver; a smile plastered upon his face.

"130 actually," Sango corrected, keeping her gaze trained on the man before her.  
"You're not gonna check the trunk, are you?" questioned the driver, all of a sudden becoming nervous.

Miroku glanced towards his partner curiously then back to the driver, "Why would we need to check the trunk?"

"No reason," The young man stated idly.

"I think he's drunk," Sango commented, regarding the young driver with a suspicious gaze.

"I think you're right," Miroku agreed, stepping away from the door and returning his attention to the unmoving car, "Gee Son... Your eyes look red, have you been drinking?"

"Gee Officer your eyes look glazed, have you been eating doughnuts?" came the driver's response.

"Okay get out of the car," Sango ordered, and surprisingly he complied with no fuss. Getting out of the car and straight into a pair of handcuffs, "Now come with me, you're going for a little ride."

The young officers ushered the detainee into the car, making sure he didn't bump his head on the way in. Getting back into their vehicle their attention was drawn to the scanner positioned on the dash.

"Unit 354 come in," crackled the voice from the radio.

"Unit 354," Miroku replied, his partner turning the key and igniting the engine as they headed back towards the station, "What's the problem?"

"No problem," Came dispatches response, "The lieutenant wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"We have a man detained and are approaching the station," Miroku explained, "We'll book him and go straight to the lieutenant's office."

"Thank you," replied the woman through the radio, "I'll inform him you're on your way."

"Thank you very much," The young man said, replacing the hand set to the console, "Wonder what he wants us for?"

"No clue," Sango answered, making a sharp right turn; barely avoiding hitting a pair of girl scouts helping an elderly woman across the street.

"Watch where you're going!" the young officer exclaimed, violet orbs widening as the three jumped from the path of the speeding car, "What did they ever do to you?"

The young woman shrugged in response, "I didn't hit them did I?"

Tightening his seat belt, Miroku griped the door for all he was worth, "No."

"All right then," Sango laughed as she pulled into the station, with a loud squeal of the tires coming to a full stop right before the front doors, "We're here!"

* * *

**(Wishing well)  
Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
(Wishing well )  
A wishing well of butterfly tears**

* * *

The lieutenant sat propped back in his chair, the front two legs of which were suspended off the ground while he tried to precariously balance a pencil on the bridge of his nose. A knock came to the door, breaking his concentration and causing the pencil to fall from it's current place, "Come in."

The door was pushed aside to reveal the two young officers he'd called for, "Well hello again."

"Kouga," Miroku nodded, stepping into the office, "You wanted to see us about something?"

"Yes," Kouga replied, righting his chair and sitting up straight, "Commander Takahashi is going to be sent out on assignment in a few hours; we have been instructed to up the security around the shrine so I'm going to be stationing you two around that area until he gets back."

"Are we to watch Kagome or the whole family?" Sango inquired, coming to stand beside her partner.

"Kagome in particular but honestly her whole family's a target," answered the lieutenant, "I want one of you with her at all times and one by the shrine."

"is that wise sir?" questioned the young officer, his violet orbs locked with the demon's cerulean ones, "Splitting us up I mean."

"it's the only option we have," Kouga confessed with a sigh, "No one else could possibly take on this task or understand the importance of it."

The couple nodded, "Understood sir."

"Good," Kouga smiled, "now you two get going. Go home and rest up; you're going to need it."

With a sigh the two turned around and left the office, exhausted and grateful for the reprieve.

The lieutenant swiveled around in his chair, casting a concerned glance out his window around the bustling city, "I feel something bad is going to happen soon."

Another knock came to his door and he called for the visitor to enter. A young demon with flaming red hair pulled into pigtails entered the room, her brazen emerald orbs landing on the worried form of her mate.

"What's wrong Kouga?" inquired the young woman as she rounded the desk and looked out the window before her.

"Something just doesn't feel right, Ayame," the demon admitted, cerulean orbs lifting to meet emerald, "I can't explain it but my gut is telling me something's wrong with this picture."

"I know what you mean," Ayame agreed, "I've been looking into a few things and I hear Naraku's gathering forces. There has been some talk about nuclear warheads and an alliance with him and North Korea."

"Lets just hope that's not going to happen," Kouga sighed, his shoulders slumping against the plush backing of his chair, "or there will be no stopping him."

"Do you want me to look into it a bit more?" the young demon inquired; offering her help if needed.

"No," her mate answered with a shake of his head, "I need you to watch over Kagome. I'll look into the rumors and inform Sesshomaru about it."

"All right," the she wolf nodded, wrapping her arms around the young wolf's shoulders, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, we just have to be careful."

"I sure hope you're right Ayame," Kouga muttered, closing his eyes and vision off to the outside world, "For InuYasha and Kagome's sake, I hope you're right."

* * *

**(Wishing well)  
Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
(Wishing well)**

* * *

Sango pulled up beside the curb to her apartment, pulling the keys from the ignition. With heavy lids she rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to clear her vision while she climbed out of the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Miroku inquired, catching the set of keys thrown over the roof of the car as he got out and changed into the driver's seat.

"Yep," his partner replied, "Be by at the regular time."

"Will do," the young man smiled, watching the retreating form of the young woman, "Good night my dear Sango."

"Good night Miroku," Sango waved, watching over her shoulder as the car started up again and sped off down the road.

Tiredly she trudged herself up the stairs to her apartment on the fifth floor, pausing for a moment to retrieve her keys from her pant's pocket.

"Meow."

Startled by the sudden noise the young woman spun around on her heel, gun drawn and aimed at the small creature. Cocking it's head to the side; large crimson orbs regarding the woman curiously, the small creature watched her mistress carefully.

"What are you?" Sango whispered, her hand shaking slightly as she put her gun back in it's holster, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

The small two tailed cat mewed in response, bounding towards the young woman and up into her arms.

Slowly a smile began to spread across the young officer's face, "It's good to see you again, Kirara."

* * *

**A wishing well of crocodile tears  
(Wishing well)  
Wish me love a wishing well**

* * *

It had been a long flight; what was worse was not even half way through it he was wishing he was back on the solid ground of his home land, not on the man made surface of the carrier. He had been given the directions to his room where he'd be staying for the duration of three weeks while he looked into a few rumors the agency had about Naraku's whereabouts. Even though he more than anyone wanted to see Naraku dead and six feet under, he just wished they could have gone after him back in Japan.

The young hanyou could already tell it was going to be an agonizingly long trip; it was just more time he couldn't spend with Kagome. He would be away for three weeks on this stupid ship; that's 21 days-504 hours; 30,240 minutes; 1,814,400 seconds- he was with out the young miko.

Things just couldn't get much worse in his opinion as he shuffled his feet towards an open door at the end of the corridor he was traveling down. Entering the room he dropped his bag down by the door; closing the wooden barrier as he stepped into the relatively small space. The half demon padded towards the narrow cot and flopped down upon it, his golden orbs staring skyward, drilling holes in the ceiling. His attention was pulled away from the never changing scenery he was staring towards and to a laptop that had been set up for his convenience. Standing up he make his way over towards the handy device, searching the web for a chat room to enter.

A room created by a private user caught his eye, one about myths and legends; so he decided to check it out. The small welcome box appeared, asking him to input some necessary information before he could enter. Doing so he was able to see the list of users that were already in the room.

"So predictable," the hanyou commented, noticing the single name in the room and clicking so he could begin talking in the Chat.

**InuFighterPilot : _Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You do have school tomorrow._**

"Maybe this trip won't be so unbearable ," InuYasha thought as he waited for the user to respond.

* * *

**(Wishing well.)  
Wish me love a wishing well to kiss and tell  
(Wishing well)  
A wishing well of butterfly tears**

* * *

The young maiden tossed and turned atop her bedspread, unable to get to sleep. Fatigued hazel orbs turned from the blank expanse of her ceiling towards the laptop currently sitting on top of her desk. Pushing herself up she padded silently across the room and sat before the piece of technology, turned it on and waited for it to load.

The screen flashed blue before the windows logo appeared and not a moment later her desktop presented itself to her. Finding the browser button among the multitude of icons she opened her Internet provider and navigated her way through step after step in creating her own personal chat room. Once she had it activated the young miko sat back and waited for some one else to join. It was a slow five minutes later before she got a response.

**InuFighterPilot : _Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You do have school tomorrow._ **

A smile spread over her tried features as her fingers glided over the keys with practiced grace.

**IYsShardDetector : _Hello to you too…I'm glad to hear from you…I was getting worried._**

**InuFighterPilot : _((shakes head)) you should know better than that…I'm a big boy I can take care of my self._**

"Cocky aren't we," Kagome said softly, shaking her head as she typed her response.

**IYsShardDetector : _I know you can but I still worry. Why aren't you asleep?_**

**InuFighterPilot : _dunno, just can't sleep. How are you doing? Nothing happened did it?_**

**IYsShardDetector : _no, why would you ask._**

**InuFighterPilot : _((shrugs)) no reason._**

**IYsShardDetector : _you wouldn't ask if there wasn't a reason._**

**InuFighterPilot : _((sigh)) on the way to the ship I heard something about "new developments"…I have no idea what they're about so I got worried. I'll get more information in the briefing tomorrow so I'll let you know of anything important._**

**IYsShardDetector : what would constitute as important? Would you even tell me if it was?**

**InuFighterPilot : _((scratches head)) well I don't know ... Of course I would! Just keep yourself out of trouble and if anything seems to be wrong or you get any kind of negative feeling you go straight to the base, Shippo or go home and message me. There aren't any phones here so this is the only means to reach me. _**

**IYsShardDetector : _((rolls eyes)) yes mother. Besides Miroku and Sango are looking out for me. What if your not by your computer when I message you?_**

**InuFighterPilot : _My plane has a been fitted with a browser and all my contact information so I'll receive it in the air. Now if I'm being shot at it might take me a little while to respond to._**

"Shot at?" She thought, going over what the hanyou had said about the mission.

**IYsShardDetector : _I thought you said this was a routine operation._**

**InuFighterPilot : _Getting shot as is pretty routine. You need to get to sleep Kagome, I'll talk to you more tomorrow._**

**IYsShardDetector : _Fine…Good night InuYasha and you come back in one piece!_**

**InuFighterPilot : _I will, don't worry. Good night Kagome._**

The young miko logged off and shut her computer down, heavy heartedly backing away from her desk. She'd talk to her "teacher" tomorrow and see what's going on. The young maiden was worried, but there wasn't much she could do to relieve herself of the feeling. After all Naraku was involved; and where ever he is misfortune tends to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Looks like Santa did bring the good reviewers something for Christmas after all! Boy was the Review Fairy wishing to give most of her reviewers coal this year! Yelling at the author for 5 months to post an update and then not reviewing…shame on them! Anyway here's another chapter….hope you liked it. Remember 5 reviews or no update! If no reviews then not only will there be no update but you'll find coal in your socks for the next five years!**

**Sammy-Sama**

**Scene changes from "Wishing Well" by Barenaked Ladies**

**Chapter VI: Some people are like Slinkies... not really good for anything, but you still can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs. **

**What is Naraku planning? What is Aneko planning? Will InuYasha get home sooner than he planed? And will he be in one piece? Did you guys have a good holiday? Are you going to actually post a review for this story or am I going to have to put coal in your socks? Will Miroku and Sango ever connect the dots in their relation ship? And what will Kouga tell them when they go to see him? Find out next time!**

**Responding To Reviews**

**Alex: _tada! You know what happens next! Hope you enjoyed it!_ **

**Kagura-I am the Wind:**_ I'm sorry I couldn't get it out quicker but I hope you enjoyed it none the less._

**Bedard:**_ like I said before I really appreciate your help…when my father stumbled upon one of my chapters for this story and read it he came to me and was all like, "It's not called the lid of the plane!" well…I took his word for it and I'm just glad I have someone out there reading my story who knows this stuff. I'm glad you enjoyed that scene…at my school we're trying to rig the next presidential election and the govener's election for my state…Sepheroth for President and Sesshomaru for govener! I mean wouldn't that be sweet! They wouldn't put up with stupid people they'd probably just kill them._

**meowsa-of-DOOM: **_yeah…I wanted to try something new…so well there it is!_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **_((grins evily while pointing finger)) ah ha! I always love it when I heave a reviewer speechless! Now bow down to the holy crap!_

**AnimeSpiral**

**HopeandFaith: **_well...I don't think it was as soon as you'd have hoped but I got it out as fast as I could. Thanks for reviewing!_

**cowgirlgoneanime: **_well I'm glad you enjoyed both the summary and the story so far!_

_so far!_


End file.
